


In The Desert A Red Rose Blooms

by Morrighen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, marve - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Maria Hill, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrighen/pseuds/Morrighen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill, or more widely known as Captain Jack Hill, a woman who disguised herself as a man to fight in a war that was anything but civil. Born in 1840 and orphaned young, she is now 30 years old and has gone west, doing any kind of work to get by until she comes across a town in dire need of a younger sheriff.</p><p>Natasha Romanoff is the owner and operator of a saloon and brothel in the west of America when it was still full of danger and adventure. Of course, it’s never as simple as that. Natasha, who goes by Natalie Rushman since moving to America, is hiding a dark secret. Born in 1843 in Russia, she immigrated to America in 1865, right after the end of the Civil War. </p><p>In the desert a red rose blooms.<br/>Will the rose wither or will it flourish?</p><p>(Rated M for possible later chapters)</p><p>( http://morrighen.tumblr.com )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vermilion Rose

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a working title. I couldn't think of anything better at the moment. This is one of my favorite OTP's of all time. I've had a lot of fun so far writing this. I have no idea how long it might end up being, but I want to see how it's received. Please let me know what you think, if you read this fic. I hope I can at least do the characters some justice.

~Summer of 1870~

  
  


It was hot. Not just hot, but ‘hotter than two rats making love in a wool sock’ hot. Whoever thought the desert was a good place to build anything obviously had a death wish or was a masochist. Maria Hill had been riding her poor grey mare as easy as possible for the past week and a half. Odd jobs didn’t make enough money for replacing worn out horses. The odd jobs made enough money to support her drinking problem, but not enough to settle anywhere for long. 

  
  


Maria had been a captain in the Union army during the war that would be called Civil but was anything but. She had disguised herself well enough as Jack Hill. There were more women than most would have realized that had done the same. Even now Maria still dressed in mens clothes and kept her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. 

   
  


Since the end of the war, she had been wandering. She felt those 5 years acutely with the ache of her body in the saddle.  She needed to find an inn and a bottle to silence the demons. 

  
  


The next town didn’t come quite soon enough. Two days later her poor grey mare couldn’t carry Maria any further. It was late so she stayed with the mare through the night and in the morning the mare could stumble along but still couldn’t carry Maria. She was patient with the horse, muttering an “It’s okay, girl.” or an “Easy does it.”. She would sooth the tired horse with a pet occasionally. She walked for another day and a half slowly with the horse and she saw a town in the distance. They should be there by evening fall. They entered the outskirts right before the sun set and she found a place to board the mare and the stable keeper directed the illustrious Jack Hill to the closest inn. Maria was glad the nearest inn also appeared to be a saloon. She was tired and dirty from her latest trek but with the ache in her body, whiskey was the only way she was going to be able to sleep.

  
  


She headed over and the noise from inside told her it was a busy establishment. Maria’s brow furrowed. She looked down at herself, her duster coat was worn but it didn’t look too dirty and her waistcoat had seen better days but was still presentable, same with her trousers. She could stop for a bottle before heading up to a room. 

  
  


She pushed the door open and surveyed the room quickly. It was nicer than she expected, a lot of things drenched in luxuriant red tones of fabric, and she felt abashedly under dressed. She reached up to take her officers slouch hat from her dusty head to tuck it underneath her arm and made her way over to the bar. Her eyes settled on a young woman with long curly red hair standing behind the bar wearing a red corset and ample black skirts. She had a bored expression until she noticed Maria coming up to order. 

  
  


“May I have a bottle of whiskey and a room, if you’ve one available, please.” She smiled politely at the bartender. 

  
  


The young woman quirked a well sculpted eyebrow at her. “My, my, manners?” She lifted the back of her hand to her forehead and mocked a swoon. “Out here in fuck all nowhere? I’m shocked.” She laughed breathily, her red curls bouncing. “Of course, handsome.” The bartender gave a quick wink and turned to grab a new bottle of whiskey and a key from the wall. 

  
  


Most of the patrons hadn’t even looked up from their card games or drinks but a couple of men, one scraggly and one scruffy, in the corner saw Maria when she walked in and pointed at her hat under her arm. They drunkenly got up and began to make their way over.

  
  


“So stranger, anything else I can help you with? I have a nice selection of companions if you’re feeling lonely as well.” She seemed to purr. Maria was about to decline the ‘companion’ offer and ask about a bath house when she saw the bartender's eyes darken.

  
  


“You think…” A voice hiccuped behind her and a chair was knocked over. “You can bring your…” The voice hiccuped again. “...Ugly mug here, Yankee?” The hiccuping voice finished. Maria placed her hat on the counter and turned to face the owner of the voice.

  
  


“I’m not here for trouble.” She said plainly and low. She had a gun on her belt, hidden by her coat, but she preferred not to use it. 

  
  


“You got trouble the moment you stepped in here..” The scraggly man sneered. “... _ Captain. _ ” He spit on her boots.

  
  


Maria looked around and everyone was looking up at the commotion now. Her eyes focused back on the two drunk men in front of her. “One more time, then. I’m not here for trouble.” She warned, keeping her voice low. “Go back to your drinks. The war is over.” She spoke carefully, keeping her emotions even. The last thing she needed to do was end up in another bar fight or spend the night in a jail cell.

  
  


The scraggly man squared up to Maria. “I bet you was one of those officers that hid behind his men. Sittin’ pretty while they bled and died.” The man’s chest heaved in anger. 

  
  


Well so much for not getting angry. That was something Maria never put up with. She wouldn’t allow anyone to slander how much she had cared for the soldiers under her command. She rolled her shoulder and steadied her breathing. She wouldn’t let that drunkard know he got to her. “One last time boys…” She turned as if to go back to speaking with the bartender. “Go on back to your table and sit your asses down before someone gets hurt.” 

 

That was all the scraggly man needed and he took a wild swing at Maria. She easily leaned out of the way of the shot and he yowled as his fist collided with the sturdy bar top. The scruffy man tried to jump in behind his friend as he was greeted with Maria’s elbow connecting with the bridge of his nose, instantly a steady stream of blood dripped over the front of him. His hands immediately shot up to hold his busted nose and he whimpered, cowering back and away. The scraggly man growled as he tried to swing wildly at Maria again. She leaned again as his fist swooshed past. She stepped easily backwards towards the door, daring him to follow. As she passed the scruffy man, she grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him with her out the door. The saloon didn’t need her to half destroy it teaching the drunks a lesson.

  
  


Maria dropped the scruffy man's shirt and let him lie whimpering on the ground. The scraggly man took the bait and bull rushed out of the bar at full speed, thinking his size would win him the day. She sidestepped and his face contorted in rage as he toppled over when he tried to redirect at the last moment. Before he could even think of what to do next, Maria was upon him. She brought back her arm, ready to pound the scraggly man into the ground but she restrained herself from making a bloody mess of his head. She hooked her fist as she came down and connected with his temple. He stopped moving as he was cleanly knocked out. The only movement from him was his ragged breathing anyone close by could hear.

  
  


Maria looked up from her quick handiwork. She wasn’t proud of herself, but she kept it from escalating further. It could have been much worse. She cursed herself. Every town she had been to, things had gone about the same way; some drunks get mad and she kicks their asses, or sometimes she gets a good kicking too, but still manages to come out on top. But it ends the same. She has to leave, most of the time, not by choice.

  
  


Maria turned back towards the saloon and the bartender was standing there looking rather smug. “Well, you certainly know how to make an impression.” She clapped her hands. “Come on back in cowboy.” The redhead winked at Maria before she turned to a woman who must have been one of the ‘companions’ she had alluded to a little while prior. “Go get the old sheriff. If he can manage to hobble over, he’ll want to lock these boys up for the night.” The woman nodded and ran off.

  
  


She whirled around and addressed the crowd that had trickled out to see the fight. “Tweedledee and Tweedledum here are banned and  if I see you within 100 feet of my business…” The redhead didn’t say anything more towards the two drunks, she just smiled and her eyes gleamed in the dim light with something Maria hadn't seen in a long time and she couldn’t quite place at that moment. “Now, go back to your drinks, card games, and other activities.” She waved her hand to dismiss the crowd.

  
  


The redhead turned back to Maria and looked her over once. She waited until her patrons had returned inside to say anything more. “So who do I have to thank for keeping my bar intact?” She said moving closer to Maria.

  
  


Maria cleared her throat, edging away from the redhead a little. She hesitated. “Jack Hill.” She replied after a moment. She felt the rough skin of her own hand and offered it to be shaken. 

  
  


The redhead laughed breathily again. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance,  _ Jack. _ ” Her tone alluded to something Maria couldn’t pinpoint. “Natalie.” Her name sounded like velvet. “Natalie Rushman; owner and operator of this fine establishment behind us, the Vermilion Rose.” Natalie took Maria’s hand and gave a gentle shake. Her hands were incredibly soft and gentle against Maria’s own rough and worn. 

  
  


She smiled at Maria a smile that made the taller woman want to squirm under the gaze, but she remained outwardly impassive. Maria’s jaw clenched and she removed her hand from Natalie’s soft grip. Natalie looked like she was about to say something else when the girl she sent to fetch the sheriff returned, an old shuffling man in tow.

  
  


He shuffled over to the men on the ground and gave them a look over. Maria couldn’t believe this was the town's sheriff. He looked old enough to be someone's great grandfather. “Well Miss Rushman, you certainly keep me on my toes.” He chuckled lightheartedly. “A night in a cell should sober ‘em pretty good.” Natalie smiled at him warmly, but in a different manner than how she had smiled at Maria.

  
  


He looked back down at them and seemed to ponder how to get them both to the jail down the street. Maria cleared her throat again and the man startled up at her. “I’ll help you, sir.” She didn’t wait for the old man to respond. She bent over to take the scraggly man and managed to pull him up over her shoulders. “Where to?” The old man seemed shocked but he recovered quickly and pointed to a building halfway up the street with a light glowing in the window. She nodded and carried the man to where she had been directed. 

  
  


Inside the building there were three closed cells and one with an open door with a key in the lock. She took the initiative and tossed the man unceremoniously onto the floor in the cell. Maria closed the door and locked the cell so there was no chance he could escape if he happened to wake. She set the key on the old dusty desk and went to retrieve the scruffy man with the broken nose. She met the old man shuffling back with the scruffy man in cuffs. She was able to get a good look at his now disfigured nose. She had crushed the bridge of his nose, leaving a mass of bloodied tissue where a nose had been, a shadow of the large bruise was forming around and under his eyes. Maria felt a little satisfaction at seeing this. She was still sharp in her skills. She had always preferred hand-to-hand combat over guns. That wasn’t to say she wasn’t a good shot, but she liked being underestimated. 

  
  


Even disguised as a man, she wasn’t a large ‘man’. Captain Jack Hill was a lean muscled guy with a squared jaw and a baby face that still couldn’t grow any facial hair. It earned him the nickname “Babyface Jack” but he always took the teasing well. He wasn’t a very tall man coming up a bit under 6’, but he wasn’t the shortest either. 

  
  


Maria followed the old sheriff and the scruffy man back to the jail and retrieved the key she had set on the desk. She opened the cell for the old man and watched carefully as the man was led in and the old man released him from the cuffs. Before the old man locked the cell she stopped him and motioned the man over. He cowered a little but it he did as he was told.

  
  


“This will hurt, but you’ll likely appreciate it later on.” Before the man could respond she had reached up and set his nose as best as could be expected. He howled again in pain and fell to his knees. When she turned back to the old man after the cell was locked, he was smiling at her. 

  
  


“Mighty fine work you did there. Law keepers have to get their hands dirty every now and again and I’m too old to do much of it anymore.” He patted her shoulder after he spoke. “Your name is Jack, right? Miss Rushman told me while you were bringing the big fella back here.” Maria nodded and the old man mimicked it back at her. “Jack, if you would come see me tomorrow when you have a free minute, I would much appreciate it. It’s getting too late for all that now.” The old sheriff shook her hand and she left him to his work. Maria headed back towards the saloon. 

  
  


A few minutes later she was pushing the through the front door again. She chuckled to herself when she looked across to the bar to see Natalie wearing her captains slouch hat. For a moment she thought that she liked how it looked on her but she scoffed at herself and walked back over to the bar. Her brain had to be fried from the sun. Natalie looked up from her dish washing to see Maria and a mischievous smirk smeared across her lips. 

  
  


“Good of you to join us, Captain.” She gave a little salute with that familiar gleam in her eye as she set the bottle and a key on the counter top, sliding them over to Maria. 

  
  


The taller woman's brow furrowed. “Just Jack.” She said plain and low. She reached into her pocket and pulled out all of the money to her name and looked at Natalie. “How much do I owe you, ma’am?”

  
  


“Ma’am? Oh, handsome Jack, I’m no ma’am.” She laughed. “Madame, perhaps.” She quirked her lips into an amused smirk and she leaned against the counter top on her elbows, pressing her breasts together in her corset. “You may have been the unwitting object of their ire, but you kept those goons from causing a lot more damage and that would have cost far more than a bottle of whiskey. It’s yours and the room is yours to use as long as you’d like it.” Natalie’s lips parted slightly as she looked at Maria with those green eyes that any man could get lost in, but of course, Maria wasn’t any man. 

 

Maria smiled tightly at Natalie and looked at the key on the counter. A golden ‘6’ was scrawled on a red tag attached to the pewter skeleton key. She made a grab for the key and Natalie caught her hand. “Are you sure I can’t find you some company for tonight?” She asked, still looking into Maria’s blue eyes without breaking the contact. The redheads thumb rubbed lightly over Maria’s knuckle. 

 

Her mouth went dry. It felt like Maria’s heart was beating in her throat and she couldn’t swallow it away. She had always made it a point that any woman never had any sway over her. But Natalie wasn’t any woman. She pulled her hand back with the key and pocketed it. She immediately missed the feel of Natalie’s skin on hers. “I’m sure, thank you.” She half-croaked past the cotton in her mouth. 

 

Natalie’s expression dropped almost imperceptibly but it was quickly replaced with an impassive look and she nodded her understanding. She took the hat from her head and plopped it down on Maria’s quickly. “Your room is through that door..” She pointed to a door near the other end of the bar top. “...up the stairs and to the right. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,  _ handsome _ .” The redhead spoke only loud enough for Maria to hear her. The brunette nodded and she took the bottle of whiskey and retreated to the door that was pointed out to her.  
  



	2. There's a new sheriff in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old sheriff has a request and Maria meets Clint and gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some liberties with history, so I suppose this could be partly historical fiction, but I did try to keep things at least in the ballpark. History has been a passion of mine for a long time and I enjoy the research. Let me know what you think? I'm still worried about the characters being OOC. I don't have a beta so any errors are all on me. Point them out and I'll fix them. Thanks for reading guys.

~The Vermilion Rose; 1870~

 

After she passed through the door and it swung closed she let out a shuddered sigh. Natalie affected her like no other person in Maria’s 30 years had. Sure, she’d had her own sordid affairs at one time or another, but they hadn’t brought about this sort of response. Maria wasn’t sure if she wanted to romance Natalie or fuck her senseless...maybe both.

  
  


No, she put that life behind her when she chose to join the military as a man. She put behind her the days of fooling around in secret with the repressed young women in her town, dreading their ‘profitable’ marriages with men they didn’t know. 

  
  


How that seemed like a lifetime ago now. 

It had been nearly 10 years since that last affair. The girl had been a young heiress with time to kill and a husband who sought other women’s company more often than her own. Maria had been the perfect distraction for nearly a year.

  
  


Maria shook herself from her memories and continued down the hall to the stairs. She was imagining things. She had been out in the heat for too long or maybe it had just been too long since she’d taken a pretty woman to bed. She sighed again and located the room with a golden ‘6’ on the door. She pulled the pewter key from her pocket and tried the lock. She heard the click of the locking mechanism and she pushed the door open. Maria muttered a verbal “Oh” when she looked in on her new accommodations. The room was much nicer than Maria could have ever hoped. There was a large plush looking bed and bureau to the left, a dressing table to the right and a wooden room divider. There was a large curtained window that opened up to a portion of the roof, perfect for stargazing. She moved into the room and closed the door behind her. Behind the divider there was a large tub of steaming water ready for Maria and a note on the end table next to the bed. 

  
  


‘ _ Captain Jack, _

_ I figured since you got your hands dirty for me, getting you clean was the least I could do. Please enjoy.  _

_ \- Natalie xx’ _

  
  


A shiver ran up Maria’s spine. Not from fear but the strange heat that settled in her stomach at the words. She set the note aside and turned back to the bathtub. She noticed a robe folded neatly on the chair next to the bureau and decided a bath took precedence over everything else at that moment. Maria took her duster and hat and hung them from a hook near the door. She removed her waistcoat, shirt, and trousers that seemed to be cemented on her body from the dust and sweat. She then carefully removed the cloth wrapping she used as a binding and folded it, setting it with the rest of her dirty garments. 

  
  


Maria sank herself down into the soothingly hot water that began to eat away at the ache in her muscles. There was a bar of soap on the ledge and she began scrubbing her skin as briskly as she could tolerate. After a while of scrubbing and soaking, she was sufficiently clean feeling for the first time in a month. She eventually left the tub and wrapped herself in the robe. While she waited for her hair to dry some, she opened the whiskey and took a long drink. The warmth from the whiskey filled her extremities and the ache started to fade even more. She sat in the quiet for about an hour sipping from the bottle waiting for the ache to dull to a whisper. The sun had been down for a couple of hours when she corked the bottle and made her way to the bed before she fell forward, passing out on top of the covers. Her sleep was dreamless and the best rest she’d had in recent memory.

  
  
  
  


Maria didn’t wake up until past noon the next day. When she did, she stretched and gauged her overall feeling. She rolled and swung her legs over the side of the bed, setting her feet down gingerly on the carpet. Her body still ached, but nowhere near the way it had the night prior. She was pleasantly surprised. After the surprise wore off, she took to getting dressed. She had a change of clothes in the small bag she carried with her. She had always preferred to travel light; one set of clothes to wear and then one to wash when she had the resources. 

  
  


She pulled out the clean binding and set to her preparation. Soon she was neatly attired in brown trousers, navy blue waistcoat, and cream colored button up and her hair tied back neatly as she was wont to do. When she looked in the mirror she was sufficiently pleased with her appearance. Maria thought it was funny how easily a change of clothes and a bath could make her feel like a whole new person. 

  
  


She decided to head downstairs and go see that sheriff like he had requested. She left the room and locked it behind her, and headed down the stairs towards the bar. When she pushed through the door, Natalie was already behind the bar restocking the various bottles of liquor. Her red hair was tied up to keep it from getting in her way. When she heard the door close, she looked up and offered Maria a smile.

  
  


“Afternoon, sleepyhead. Enjoy the present I sent up?” She asked turning her body towards Maria. The brunette thought the shorter woman was even prettier in the light of day, her green eyes smiling with her. It was a genuine smile. Maria hadn’t seen a genuine smile directed solely at her since before the war.

  
  


Maria moved closer to the bar but kept her eyes on the floor. “Yes. I wanted to thank you. That helped more than I can express.” Maria spoke in a soft tone. “Thank you, Miss Rushman.” Natalie looked at her, a bit puzzled and walked out from behind the counter and stood in front of Maria. The redhead studied her face for a few moments and Maria could feel her cheeks begin to heat up. She looked around and made certain no one else was around before she spoke again. “Why?” Natalie finally said.

  
  


“Why, what?” Maria replied, not sure what she meant.

  
  


Natalie chuckled. “Why to a lot of things. But presently, why do you hide it?” She had no tone of accusation. “I understand for joining the military. I have an employee here who had done the same. But why now?” 

  
  


Maria knew now what Natalie meant. Natalie had guessed Maria was a woman. “I-I’m not sure what you mean.” She tried to hide her nervousness but the redhead was making it hard with those eyes.  _ Does she really have an employee who had done the same?  _ So many things were running through Maria’s head.  __

  
  


When there was no further response, she chuckled softly again “That’s okay, I understand, I’m just curious.” She spoke gently and her smile was anything but judgemental. “The short version for Margaret is that she did it to be able to marry her sweetheart.”

  
  


Maria laughed somewhat out of place and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. Her mouth went dry again.  It was the second time intriguing woman had done this to her. She spun on her heel and rushed out of the saloon as fast as her long legs could carry her and headed for the jailhouse.

  
  
  
  


Natalie watched her go without another word and let out a sigh. She knew she had scared the brunette. She had to have been losing her touch. It had been a while since any new women had come to town. It was mostly outlaws, single men, and the occasional deserter from the army that passed through the out-of-the-way town. But the women that came to the town were all running from something.

  
  


She had offered the unsolicited secret about her employee Margaret to show she meant well. She hoped Hill would realize that soon. She would need to take her time with  _ Jack Hill. _ The captain had to have reasons for remaining hidden as a man after the military. What was she hiding from? 

  
  


Natalie found herself wanting to know more about the person behind those blue eyes and dapper appearance. 

 

_ Those electrifying blue eyes... _

  
  
  
  


Maria’s heart raced as she walked to her destination. Natalie had guessed she was a woman. How? There were only three people who knew Jack Hill was a woman. There was a couple of women that she had met in the military and Maria’s best friend from when she was growing up; Phillip Coulson. The three disguised women had helped each other from blowing their covers. Phil had joined the military with Maria but had gone to be a Jessie scout rather than calvary. He had been like an older brother to Maria but she hadn’t seen since the end of the war.

  
  


Maria wasn’t sure what Natalie wanted but very rarely had people done her any favors for free. What was Natalie’s motivation? Running from her demons had left Maria a bit skeptical of everyone, even those who might genuinely want to help. That was one of the reasons she never went back home. She wouldn’t be the reason anyone was hurt ever again. 

  
  


A few minutes later, she was knocking on the jailhouse door. The old sheriff could be heard shuffling around and she heard a raspy “Come in!”. She let herself in and nodded at the old man. “You asked to see me, sir?” She gave a forced smile.

  
  


He looked up at her from a stack of mugshots on the desk. “Thank you for humoring an old man, Jack.” He smiled. “I never introduced myself before. My name is William Jones. I've been sheriff of this town for, oh, damned  near 40 years.” He sighed deeply. “My wife wants me to retire. Hell, I can't even really do the work anymore. The locals here are mostly trying to be nice.” That was when Maria noticed how tired he really looked and her brow furrowed. “You seem like a capable, good-hearted young man. Tired of wandering, maybe looking for a wife and a home? Well, I know this is sudden and a lot to ask, but I wanted to see if you'd consider taking my place.” Old William looked at her with hope in his eyes. “I'll be 75 years old soon.” And he looked every day of it in that pleading moment. “I can't do it anymore. Those drunks reminded me of that in a painful way. This town deserves someone who can truly keep the peace. Things have gotten rough around but people hardly tell the ol’ sheriff anymore.” He spread out the stack of mugshots across the desk and stared at them. 

  
  


Maria watched the old man with sadness in her heart. He knew he was basically a joke to the townsfolk. They didn't mean for him to be, but it all turned up the same in the end. Maria wouldn't let the old man be a joke any longer. “I'll do it.” Maria said firmly.

 

William looked up at Maria and his eyes glistened with unfallen tears. “Really?...” He tried not to sound too hopeful.

 

Maria’s smile was more natural this time. “Yes, sir. Really.”

 

They spent the next couple of hours going over specifics. There was an apartment above the jailhouse that would be given to Maria for a living space. It needed some work, but William was going to have it taken care of. In the meantime she would continue to reside at the Vermilion Rose until the repairs were complete. She would have a wage paid twice month and William forwarded her a stipend for some expenses. He said it would be announced at the next town hall at the end of the week and she would start Monday.

  
  


The first stop Maria made was to the tailor. She picked up two new sets of clothes for the time being and a new short brim dark brown leather hat.

  
  


About 4 hours after she had left the saloon, she was returning, a couple of packages in tow. Natalie wasn't behind the bar this time, it was the girl she had sent to fetch the sheriff the night before. Maria almost missed the pang of disappointment she felt at not seeing Natalie there. Almost.

 

Maria nodded at the woman as she walked past to the door, towards her room. She followed the hall back when she heard Natalie’s voice speaking loudly behind a door near the stairs.

 

“God damn it, Clint. You fucked up royally this time. I can't  believe you...” Natalie was angry with that Clint guy and her voice dripped with venom. Maria was glad she wasn't Clint. She didn't wait around to overhear anything more and she returned to her room. 

  
  


She put the new sets of clothes away in the bureau so they were out of the way and looked at herself in the mirror. “Sheriff Hill, hmm….” She liked the sound of it. Maybe she could settle in this town. The old sheriff could have been right. Maybe not about all of it since she wasn't a normal “guy” but the thought was pleasant enough. 

 

A while later she decided to see about a drink and some food. She headed down to the bar and took a stool at the bar top. The young woman from last night came over and smiled. “Hello. Jack, right?” She was british. Maria nodded. “I'm Peggy.” 

  
  


The British woman offered her hand and Maria shook it gently with “A pleasure to meet you, Peggy.” 

  
  


“We all saw what you did last night, thank you. Those morons were trouble from the moment they came in. You saved us a lot of headache. All of us appreciate it. Miss Natalie especially. Our bouncer was out of town until a little while ago and he said he wanted to thank you too. They should be out shortly. In the meantime, can I get you anything?” Peggy offered. Maria nodded and asked after whatever the kitchen might have prepared and a whiskey. A few minutes later Peggy brought her a large bowl of beef stew and some biscuits. Maria thanked her and dug into the hot meal. 

  
  


Maria drank whiskey like it was water and Peggy poured her another when she had drained the glass. It had been a long time since her last decent meal, living mostly on hardtack and dried meat. She was so engrossed in her food that she didn't even register that Natalie had returned. The redhead was accompanied by a dirty blonde man, maybe Maria’s age or a little older. 

 

While Natalie returned behind the bar, he walked around and stood next to Maria. “Excuse me, Captain Jack Hill of the 1st Cavalry?” He spoke clearly. She sat up straight taking her eyes off of the food. She was embarrassed but she hid it well enough. This man knew her.

  
  


Maria wiped her mouth and hands on a napkin and looked over at him. “Yes?” She spoke slowly, hoping this wasn’t going to go the same way as with the drunks the night before. 

 

He smiled at her broadly and saluted. “Sharpshooter Clint Barton, sir. Your company saved my ass in 1864. Our boys casualties were minimal thanks to your call. We were stuck behind enemy lines and I never got to thank you. Thank you, sir.” Clint stuck out his hand for Maria to shake. She was bit taken aback. She shook his hand and shook her head.

  
  


“I didn’t do anything for thanks, Mr. Barton. I was doing my job.” She spoke in the same low tone. “But, you’re welcome. Glad I could help.” Maria smiled at him. A real smile and he let go of her hand.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Captain. I disturbed your dinner. I apologize.” He rubbed the back of his head, a bit ashamed of himself. 

  
  


“No worries, Mr. Barton and please, just Jack.” Maria pushed the bowl back some to signify that she was done. She picked the glass of whiskey up and downed it. 

  
  


“Please, call me Clint, Jack.” He spoke in an excited tone and she nodded at him. CLint looked up at Natalie and she was chuckling to herself and shaking her head.

 

“You’re like a school boy with a crush, Barton. Cool it before you scare our new Sheriff off.” At that, Maria looked up at Natalie with nothing but more questions plainly written on her features. Natalie smirked at her. “I may have suggested it to William. After watching you take care of those drunks last night, I knew I’d not seen a better candidate since I arrived here. You’re still here, so I figure you accepted. Am I wrong?” Maria shook her head. She turned and went back to her work behind the counter, not paying any more attention to the pair at the bar.

  
  


Clint and Maria sat chatting and drinking for a while before he had to go to work. He worked for Natalie as a sort of bouncer when needed but he mostly played the piano. Clint bought Maria’s drinks that night. She hadn’t met anyone from her days in the military that actually appreciated her. She couldn’t help but remember those who had died under her command on a mission gone south. No matter how many lives she may have helped save, it always outweighed the lives lost and taken. She drank to try to forget that. She still blamed herself.

  
  


Maria had been staring at her drink for a half an hour before Natalie said anything to her since that afternoon. “Something on your mind cowboy? Want to talk about it?” She offered only loud enough for Maria to hear. 

  
  


Maria looked at her, eyes distant. Maria cleared her throat. “Just old demons. War makes people do things they regret. Some people regret more than others.” She downed the drink she had been staring at and nodded for another. “I carry the blood of a lot of people on my hands.” Maria happened a glance at Natalie and she was looking at her with something akin to understanding in those limitless green pools.. How could she understand? Her stomach flip-flopped as their eyes met. 

  
  


“You live as the person who committed those sins to try to atone.” Her voice was hollow and she swallowed. “Like you said, war makes people do things that they regret. But war makes people into someone else. You can’t keep blaming yourself for protecting what you stood for.” She added as she poured Maria another drink. 

  
  


The brunette processed her words and shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not…. I-I don’t think I’ll ever really know.” Maria said slightly slurred as she lifted the glass to drain it again and set it gently on the counter. She stood up, wobbled slightly, but maintained her upright and standing position. “Goodnight, Miss Rushman.” She murmured before walking towards the door. 

  
  


She pushed through and groaned. She should have gotten drunk in her room like the night before. She hated navigating stairs when she was inebriated. She stood at the base of the stairs, looking up at them. “You challengin’ me?” She was more drunk than she had originally anticipated. “I’ll step on your face, stairs.” She muttered. She hadn’t even placed her hand on the bannister when she felt an arm snake around her waist and she stiffened. 

  
  


Maria looked over and Natalie smirked up at her. Maria relaxed slightly. “Come on drunky. Let’s get you to bed.” She gave Maria a small squeeze about the waist and nudged her to move towards the stairs. Natalie was stronger than she looked and a few minutes later they were standing outside room ‘6’. The readhead fished the key out of Maria’s trouser pocket and Maria held her breath. She wouldn’t let the other woman hear her breath catch. Natalie unlocked the door and guided Maria to the bed, easing her down gently. 

  
  


Maria’s vision swam and the next thing she saw was Natalie holding a glass of water out to her. “Come on, have some.” And Maria obeyed. Natalie smiled at her. That dazzling smile that made Maria think everything might be okay. She could feel the heat up her cheeks and she felt vulnerable under the piercing gaze. Natalie’s eyes softened and she placed her hands on Maria’s shoulders. “You probably won’t remember this in the morning…” She whispered before she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Maria’s lips. The brunette’s vision darkened and the last thing she saw that night were those green eyes shining only for her.

  
  


In the morning Maria thought that had been a dream and she didn’t mention it to Natalie. She was too embarrassed. She was to be the sheriff. She couldn’t keep getting drunk like that. That night was the first step towards conquering her demons.

 


	3. The Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's past begins to catch up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way too much fun with this. Although it's starting to get more difficult fitting everything in the way I want it.  
> Thanks to those who've read and commented! I love getting comments! Keep 'em coming, guys.  
> Let me know what you might like to see? Maybe I have it planned? Maybe it's something I can consider fitting in?

~1870~

  
  
  
  


It was a couple weeks later and it had been announced that Jack Hill would be taking William Jones’ place as sheriff of the town Maria found out was named Hollowridge. The town had been a haven for mostly outlaws since they found out the old sheriff couldn't keep them in line. Maria had already been challenged more than she had expected. She had been kept busy and most of the trouble came from the Vermilion Rose. Those who decided to push the limits knew the new sheriff was staying there while their apartment was finished up. Natalie was getting increasingly irritated and Clint was more bouncer than musician lately. Maria certainly had her hands full but she was getting her message across slowly but surely.

  
  


Maria walked into the Vermilion Rose one evening, her lip busted and a purple bruise already forming on the side of her face. Her hair had partly come out of the ponytail, her shirt completely untucked, and her vests buttons all missing.  Maria missed the look of worry on Natalie’s face before she replaced it with consternation. “Did your horse kick you in the head and then get its horse buddies to take turns?” She laughed mockingly. “Doesn't she know you're a big baby when you're injured? ‘Oh, it hurts!’ ‘Miss Rushman kiss my ouchies?’ ‘You're my hero, Natalie.’ Hopeless little baby.” She scoffed.

  
  


“I've never said any of that.” Maria smirked before she pressed a handkerchief to her bleeding lip. 

  
  


Natalie tsked her. “Yeah, but your eyes did!” She playfully scolded as she dampened a clean rag and walked around the bar to meet Maria halfway. “Here. Move your hand.” She shooed Maria’s hand and gently pressed the cool damp cloth against the swelling flesh.  _ Too bad you haven’t asked me to kiss it better,  _ is what Natalie wanted to say but she just smiled ruefully. She still hadn't asked Maria anymore about that conversation, but soon she would know more; sooner than she knew.

  
  


As they stood there, Natalie gently treating Maria’s newest injuries Maria decided to press her own luck. “What would your husband say if he saw you being nice to another man?” She said softly. Natalie was a bit surprised. Every now and again Maria would get cheeky with her and she loved it but this struck her dumb. 

  
  


“Husband?” She said obviously trying not to openly laugh. It wasn't working well.

  
  


Maria’s brow furrowed. “Yeah. Clint?” Maria was serious. She had spent the past couple of weeks thinking Natalie and Clint were married. 

 

Natalie laughed. She laughed hard. She laughed so hard her stomach began to ache and her eyes watered. “Clint…” She gasped.”Clint and I... aren't married.” She managed while trying to catch her breath. “Not romantically linked in any manner.” She wiped her eyes and looked up at Maria, her green eyes sparkling with amusement. Maria blushed a little but it was hardly noticeable. She was embarrassed again. “Clint and I go way back. He's my best friend, but, we've never been involved.” She brushed her fingers lightly over the bruising on the side of Maria’s face. “I don't have the right parts for his liking.”  _ and he doesn't have the parts for my liking,  _ she mentally added _.  _ She winked at Maria before dropping her hand to her side. The blush on Maria’s face deepened but this time she couldn't even try to hide it. Luckily,  Natalie turned away before it became too intense. She went to get some antiseptic and set to making sure the cuts Maria had were clean, though her eyes still gleamed with laughter.

  
  


They were still close when the front door swung open behind Maria. In stepped a sharply dressed man in a black suit and bowler hat. Natalie leaned around Maria to see the stranger and put on her ‘customer smile’ as Maria called it. 

  
  


“Welcome to the Vermilion Rose. May I help you, sir?” She spoke sweetly. 

  
  


The man removed his hat and held it in his hands and smiled. “Hello. Yes, I believe you might.” He spoke evenly. 

  
  


Maria knew that voice. She had to be crazy to be hearing that voice here. She spun around, startling Natalie a little with her sudden movement. Both the stranger and Maria’s eyes widened in recognition. A genuine grin plastered on Maria’s face. “Phil!?” She laughed. Could it really be her old friend?

  
  


Phil was just as surprised. “Mar--” He coughed to try to cover his slip but Natalie caught it and stored it for later. He cleared his throat. “Jack!” He laughed. 

  
  


The two old friends embraced each other, almost wrestling to see would could squeeze the other harder. “What the hell are you doing here, Coulson? I figured you went back home, found yourself a  _ spouse, _ and settled down.” Maria teased the older man. Phil was only 8 years older than Maria but had began to lose some of his hair early on. He was still rather distinguished and he had a charming smile.

  
  


Phil laughed. “Ha ha, funny, Hill. Good to see the war didn’t kill your humor. I did go home but you know why I can't settle.” He clapped her on the shoulder.

  
  


She nodded somberly. “You’re too much of a whore….and that makes me sad.” She wiped a non-existent tear from her eye and then grinned.

Phil laughed with his friend at his own expense. “I'm actually here on business. The Stark Railway Company is interested in laying track and building out this direction. I’m here to survey and talk logistics with town hall. I was told the sheriff could be found here.” He smiled as he spoke.

  
  


“Stark? You're working for Stark? Phil--” Maria went pale and Phil patted the air in front of him.

  
  


“He needed people who could use words instead of shooting people and I assure you…” He looked Maria in the eyes. “He is no longer mad about...the incident.” Maria groaned and her face went beet red.

  
  


Natalie saw an opportunity. While Maria groaned, she slipped between the two friends and offered her hand for Phil to shake. “Natalie Rushman; owner and operator of this fine den of iniquity.” She smiled charmingly at Phil. “What is this ‘incident’ that makes  _ him  _ redden so?” She purred, making herself as endearing as possible.

  
  


Phil looked at Natalie with humor in his eyes and looked at Maria. She looked at him with a ‘ _ don't even think about it _ ’ look and he grinned evilly. Phil returned his gaze to Natalie. “Oh, Jack here was quite the rogue in his younger years…” Phil spoke, his amusement evident in his voice. What were older brother figures for if not embarrassing their younger siblings? “The incident in question though,well, he…’colluded’ with Mr. Stark's wife.” Maria was sitting in one of the chairs now, his head in his hands to hide his reddened face while he muttered ‘no no no’ repeatedly. “Tony didn't take the cuckolding well when he first found out, but he realized he had done the same to her and they eventually forgave each other. They're actually quite happy now. They both carry on their activities on the side. But they have two kids now, a boy and a girl; Anthony junior and  _ Maria _ .” He spoke and Natalie listened. Natalie didn't miss the emphasis on the name Maria either and she tucked it away in the back of her mind.

  
  


“I like your friend handsome Jack. After taking care of your drunk ass and injuries the past couple weeks I think I’ve earned an embarrassing story or two.” She turned to face Maria. Behind her back Phil made a face and pointed at Natalie, nodding. It was a ‘ _ is this one your latest? Nice buddy, I approve. She's super attractive _ ’ look. Maria shook her head to deny and he pouted some before making his face impassive as Natalie turned to look at him again. 

  
  


“I can tell you a great many stories about Jack, Miss Rushman. I've known him since he was, oh, 5 years old?” Phil was enjoying this. 

  
  


Natalie’s face lit up and she grabbed his arm and led him to a stool. “Come up to the bar then. I'll get you a drink and you can tell me all about little Jack.” She flashed that dazzling smile she seemed to have only for Jack and Phil knew Natalie was sweet on his friend. He wondered if Maria had told her or if she planned on it. 

 

Maria took a seat next to Phil and grumbled. He waited for Natalie to slip into the back room to get Phil a plate of the kitchens special for the day and he quirked an eyebrow at Maria. “Does she know?” He asked quietly.

  
  


She placed her elbow up on the counter. “I think she guessed, like, the first day I was here, but she hasn't said anything about it since.” Maria replied leaning her chin on her on palm. “I thought she was married up until a little while ago. “

  
  


“Wouldn't be the first time you fooled around with a married woman, Maria.” He said slyly.

  
  


“I'm not ‘fooling around’ with her Phil. I haven’t done anything with her. She deserves better than a drunk with bloody demons.” She snapped at him. “I-I did have a dream where she kissed me, but that has been it.” She sighed. 

  
  


“She's sweet on you. And I think you're sweet on her. Why not tell her?” He said gently. “Come on, Maria. You have to take chances sometimes. You were always taking chances in the military. You saved lives because of your daring. But damn man, she is definitely cute enough to take a chance on. Hell, if I was straight….” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

  
  


“Shut up, Phil.” Maria just laughed at her friend. She had missed him terribly. “Lives were on the line. I had to be bold.” She huffed. “I'm going to go clean up. I'll be back in a bit, buddy.” She stood up and left to go back to her room.

  
  


“Your life matters too…” He said to the silence after she stepped out. A couple minutes after Maria left, Natalie returned with a plate of hot food for Phil. Natalie smiled at him as she set a glass on the counter and poured him a drink. “Tell me, Phil, if I may be so bold, what are they hiding from?” and Phil was a little taken aback by her forwardness but he smiled.

  
  


“Jack will tell you when he's ready, I'm sure.Just be patient a little longer.” He thanked her for the food and set about telling her all sorts of embarrassing stories about little Maria Hill. He made sure he didn't slip up again.

  
  


A while later Maria returned to the bar and Natalie was alone. “Where did Phil run off to?” Natalie looked at her with a little irritation, but mostly amusement. She cleared her throat and spread her arms out in grand gesture.

  
  


“Once upon a time, Sir Clint of Barton was sent on an important quest by his beautiful and just Queen, Natalie. While on his journey, he met a handsome rogue under the employ of an opposing leader; King Stark. He told the rogue about his beautiful kingdom and instead of tending to the business of his beautiful Queen…” She held her arms wide, before they fell to her sides. “He carried on a week long session of fucking on every surface in his hotel room, repeatedly, apparently.” There was venom in her voice like when she heard her yelling at Clint the day he returned but Natalie deadpanned. Maria reddened at her candor. “The guy Clint shacked up with? Your buddy, Phil. So not only will we have Stark Railways wanting to build here, I have a lovesick piano player.” She ran her fingers through her hair and she smirked at Maria. “At least I got some lovely stories about small Jack Hill before Clint came back and basically jumped Phil before whisking him away to his room.” 

  
  


Maria made a face. “Glad I missed that.”

  
  


Natalie laughed this time. “I am just a tad jealous, I suppose.” Natalie murmured. “I wish someone looked at me the way Phil looked at Clint.” She said wistfully.

  
  


Maria tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “You're a wonderful woman, Natalie. I'm sure more people than you think look at you that way, you just don't see.” She managed to say without croaking. 

  
  


_ Same goes for you, Maria.  _ Natalie said in her head and she just smirked at Maria. She decided to take the pressure off and be patient like Phil suggested. 

  
  


“So, a married woman, huh?” Natalie’s lips curled into a wry smirk. Maria groaned again leaning her forehead on the counter as Natalie teased her playfully.

  
  


Over the next few weeks when Phil wasn't attending business matters  or catching up with Maria, he was with Clint. Maria hadn't seen Phil this smitten in a long time and she was honestly very happy for her friend. But every time she saw Phil with Clint her mind wandered to what it would be like to be with Natalie. Sometimes the daydreams were innocent enough, sometimes they were less than clean, leaving her out of breath at the thought. Natalie had invaded her dreams again as well. Her fervent kisses becoming more and more urgent compared to that first dream. They felt less real than that first dream as well. Every morning she would set the dreams aside and tend to her daily duties, but every night she would return to them. She began to think more and more about possibly talking to Natalie in private about her, apparently, not-so-secret.

  
  


Maria had just returned to the Vermilion Rose and was waiting for Peggy to come back with her dinner request. She was chatting quietly with Natalie when Phil crashed through the front door. “Jack I wanted to be the first to tell you!” He blurted, his face pale. He was trying to catch his breath. Phil looked as though he had run from halfway across the town. Before he could continue, a man stepped in casually and checked his pocket watch, looking around with a bored expression. The color in Maria’s face drained to match Phil’s and she whipped her head around. She edged out of her seat and was trying to make her way to the door towards the hall when she heard the telltale click of heels enter the Rose. Phil jumped up straight and tried to direct the pairs attention away from Maria but it didn't quite work. The woman brushed past Phil and moved closer to Maria. She had her back to the woman but she knew she was busted.

  
  


“Maria?” The woman questioned. “Maria Hill?” She began to laugh heartily. “I'd know that backside anywhere. Don't ignore me, Maria.” 

  
  


Maria shot her first down on the countertop with a muttered, “Fuck.” She turned around with the most fake smile she could muster. “Pepper, what a surprise!” Maria wanted to crawl out of her skin. “Such a surprise, isn't it, Phillip J. Coulson?” She glared at Phil and Phil shot her a pleading look.  _ Ah, Phil didn't know,  _ she internally cursed. She wished she could blame this on him. 

  
  
  
  


Pepper was beaming at her. “It had certainly been far too long, dear. We have to catch up.” The affluent woman turned her attention to Natalie. “Barkeep, your finest bottle of wine, if you please.” She held her head high. Natalie glanced over at the pale Maria and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. This wasn't the way she wanted to find out. 

  
  


Natalie smiled in her usual manner and nodded. “Of course, I'll see what I can rustle up from the cellar.” She walked out from behind the counter and walked to the door leading to the stairs and the office. As far as Maria knew, the cellar wasn't that direction. The redhead made eye contact momentarily with Maria before she disappeared behind the closing door.

  
  


“You know, Pepper. I have an early day of work tomorrow. I honestly can't do this tonight. Maybe tomorrow?” She was already backing away. “We'll have lunch.” Maria said hurriedly and she turned to retreat through the same door.

  
  
  
  


Phil walked up behind Pepper and cleared his throat. “Maria is doing work as the town's sheriff currently and does have an extremely early rising schedule. I can arrange lunch tomorrow for catch up. I imagine she is still a bit wary after the way things parted.”

  
  


Pepper placed her head in her hand. “Of course. How insensitive of me. We certainly must clear things up....” She trailed off and Phil explained the situation and where Maria had gone after she fled.

  
  
  
  


When Maria pushed through the door, Natalie was standing next to the stairs, her hand on the bannister. Maria silently walked up behind her and stopped a couple feet away. “I'm sorry.” She said hardly above a whisper. 

  
  


Natalie whipped around to face her. She was angry.  “That woman seems pretty insufferable. How did you manage that?”

  
  


Maria chuckled. “I was 19? I was foolish? I hadn't discerned any real taste in women?” She shrugged.

 

Natalie cocked her head to the side a little and moved slightly closer. “What about now? Discerned any real taste in women?” 

  
  


Maria looked like she chewed on her answer a bit and her eyes met Natalie’s. “I think it remains to be seen.” She swallowed. ”She was the last woman I was with. I haven't been with anyone since.” Her eyes dropped to the ground. “But I'm sorry because I wanted to talk to you about that question you asked me when I first arrived here and this evening kind of fucked it up…” Maria sighed. “Being a woman, disguised as a man in the military wasn’t easy. I dare say it's been even harder being a woman who's disguised as a man who  _ was _ in the military. Especially when a name was made for you when you tried to hand off credit elsewhere.  A lot of people know of Captain Jack Hill. They know what he looks like. No one knew Maria Hill, save a few.” 

  
  


They stood in silence for a few moments before Natalie spoke. “I came to America from Russia right after the war was over. The name on my papers was Natasha Romanoff.” She looked up at Maria and moved a little closer again. “I fled because of my family... they were killed. The people who did it wouldn't stop until they found me too. So here I am in fuck all nowhere, where you were the first person who didn’t look at me like a piece of meat.” 

  
  


Maria listened to her and a weight felt like it had lifted off her shoulders. When Natasha had finished she stuck her hand out to her the way she had when they first met. “Hello Natasha, I'm Maria Hill. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.” Maria smiled at her. Natasha smiled back before looking away and chewing on her lip a little. 

  
  


“I have another confession, Maria.” Natasha said, her voice a little hoarse at the emotions she tried so hard to suppress. “That night I helped you back to your room…” Maria remembered that night. It was the first of her many dreams about Natalie, or rather, Natasha. “...I did kiss you.” The redhead looked ashamed of herself. 

  
  


Maria tried not to smile too wide. “Oh, thank the Gods, I didn't dream it.” She laughed before she leaned down to press a needy kiss to Natasha’s lips. A kiss that had been waiting a lifetime for the right person. Natasha was only surprised for a moment before she returned the kiss and reached up to tangle her fingers in Maria’s hair.


	4. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria has lunch with Pepper and someone tries to get fresh with Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some non-PC terms. Again, I've taken historical liberties.   
> Let me know what you think?  
> The comments so far have given me the inspiration to keep writing this. I love the pairing and sharing my love of BlackHill is such a joy. There needs to be more. Also more Au's. There are not enough of them.  
> Thanks for reading!

~1870~

  
  


Maria and Natasha were kissing. Not as Jack and Natalie, but the women behind those facades. There were still secrets between them but those were for another time. The only thing that mattered was the electricity between them; sparking her nerves to life and making Maria acutely aware of every touch, heartbeat, and feel of Natasha’s lips.  They only broke the kiss when they needed to breathe and their chests heaved for trying to catch their breath. It was better than any of Maria’s dreams. Natasha’s lips were far softer than she'd ever imagined and she tasted like whiskey and fine tobacco. Maria’s stomach jumped when their eyes met, Natasha’s green eyes darkened with desire. 

 

“Maria…” Natasha said softly, uncurling her fingers from her hair to rest her hands on the brunettes collar. 

 

Maria hated it but she had to go. “Natasha, I…” She paused. “I promise, we'll talk about this later. Soon.” She planted another slow, soft kiss on the Russian’s lips. “Very soon.” She mumbled against the other woman's lips. “Goodnight, beautiful.” Maria smiled after she broke the kiss and turned to go up the stairs. 

 

Natasha watched her go. “Goodnight, handsome.” She whispered as she smiled and went to retrieve a bottle of wine from her office. She knew tomorrow Maria would go back to Jack and she to Natalie, but she took a small comfort that there was an opening between them now. She was on the path to honesty for the first time in years.

* * *

Maria had a hard time falling asleep after what just happened. First her ex shows up without warning, blows her secret, and then she kissed Natasha. And Natasha returned the kiss! She didn't want it to end but she wasn't going to push her luck. She had to be dreaming again.

* * *

 

She would wake up in the morning and find that Pepper wasn’t actually in Hollowridge and Natasha hadn’t kissed her. It was all going to be one weird dream. 

 

The next day, Maria arose early to being her work. She dressed as she did everyday, partially dismissing yesterday as her imagination. When she entered the bar, Phil was waiting for her with coffee. “Maria...I’m so sorry.” He looked like someone had kicked his puppy. Yesterday happened. ‘ _ Shit, fuck, shit, shit _ ’ she internalized her displeasure.

 

“Phil, don’t worry about it.” She waved her hand dismissively and she took the proffered coffee. “Some good came of it.” She smiled slyly. Phil quirked an eyebrow as he took a sip of his own coffee.

 

“What possible good could come of the, I’d imagine, awkward conversation that is going to occur later? ‘Sorry Pepper, I can’t rock your world anymore. I’m falling for the stupidly attractive redhead Madame th--’”He was interrupted by Maria punching him in the shoulder.

 

“Shut up, Phil!” She growled low. “I kissed Natalie last night.” She looked around to make sure there were no unwanted listeners. “She knows I’m a woman and she kissed me. That is more than I could have hoped. She’s not one of those demure, repressed girls from back home looking to experience some fun before her forced marriage.” Maria sighed. “She is a grown woman who at least has an idea of what she wants. Not a bored housewife who wants to get back at her cheating husband.” Her tone bitter and she sighed. “They really work things out?” She was asked, genuinely interested.

 

Phil nodded his eyebrows raised, his gaze distant. “Yep. Tony has a paramour; young guy named Steve. As does Pepper, but she’s more discreet about her lover or lovers. They love each other, but in more of a….” He tried to find the right word. “...sibling-y way. Aside from the marital duties of children, they haven’t shared a bed, from what I’ve heard.” He mused. “They’re both much happier this way.” Phil set his mug down on the tabletop he was leaning against. “They really did name their daughter Maria.” He spoke thoughtfully. “They’ve both said, if not for you, they’d likely still be miserable, stuck with the way things were before.”

 

“Maybe that conversation won’t be so bad after all…” Maria finished the coffee and set the empty mug next to Phil’s. She checked her pocket watch and stretched her arms out above her head. “I have to run, but I’ll catch up with you later. Please tell me you’re going to be here later? It might not be as bad, but I still don’t really want to be around her alone.”

 

“Yeah, buddy. It’s the least I can do.” Phil smiled and gave a small wave as Maria left the Rose.

* * *

 

Maria poured over her paperwork to keep her mind busy. She couldn’t let her thoughts wander. She was a professional with her work. She wouldn’t think about Natasha’s soft lips….and crystalline emerald eyes that had darkened and clouded with desire after the kiss…..nope, she wasn’t thinking about that at all. 

 

She was saved from her futile struggle when Phil called on her for lunch with ‘Mrs. Stark’. She teased him with the gesture of a cracking a whip and the accompanied ‘whipped’ noise. He shook his head and laughed with her and led her to a diner Maria hadn’t tried before. “Pepper thinks this is a better setting for catch up rather than a ‘house of ill-repute’.” He chuckled. “I’m sure Natalie would take it as a compliment.” Maria nodded her agreement. “I explained about Jack. Or, rather, some about Jack. She promised not to call you Maria.” Phil said quiet enough for only Maria to hear.

 

“Thanks. I was lucky that was contained last night…” She muttered back and they both entered the small restaurant. Pepper was already at a table next to a large window, sipping on a cup of tea. She looked up and set the cup down with a small clink of the porcelain. 

 

“Jack, dear, how lovely to see you again!” Pepper stood to greet the pair. “Thank you Phil for being so prompt. Please, both of you, sit. Join me.” She smiled brightly and they obliged her. Pepper insisted that Maria sit closest to her so they could speak as quietly as needed. Maria wasn’t quite comfortable with the proximity but Phil was there to keep an eye on proceedings. She was glad her friend was there. “Phil told me a little so I wouldn’t slip up again. I apologize for my insensitivity. I hadn’t considered how you might have felt. I was just so thrilled to see you.” Pepper looked genuinely ashamed of herself. 

 

Maria clenched her jaw but didn’t respond for the time being. They made small talk as the waitress came over to take orders. “Hello, good afternoon!” She said brightly. “My name is Angie and I’ll be assisting you today.” She was an exuberant young brunette. Her focus shifted quickly between the three occupants of the table. Pepper placed an order for the entire table and Angie whisked away to continue her job.

 

“So Jack, I know you fled when Tony found out about our affair, but he cooled off quickly. Why did you never return? Phil says you joined the military?” She seemed offended by the thought.

 

“I did. Captain Jack Hill of the US 1st Cavalry.” Maria replied dryly and the name seem to spark recognition in Peppers eyes. “Your face tells me you’ve heard the name. I was the unfortunate victim of being in the wrong place at the right time.” She smiled bitterly. “People knew my face. I couldn’t go back to being who I was before.” She shrugged. “I’ve been traveling since ‘65. There was no place in New York for me after the war.”

 

Pepper flinched a little, but recovered quickly. “You could have had a place, if you had returned.” The strawberry blonde said softly. 

 

Maria shook her head slowly. “No, even if Tony wasn’t angry, I was a different person after the war. I’ve done a lot of things that a lot of people wouldn’t have been able to do. I couldn’t return to my old life as if nothing happened.” She spoke evenly.

 

“You could return with me.” Pepper’s hands were in her lap. “We could be together again.” Her hand shakily to reach for Maria’s knee. Maria shifted her leg away from Pepper.

 

“I don’t think so Pepper. You don’t realize how things have changed. I’m not a pet to keep. I was much younger then. I didn't know what I was doing. I’m not a person meant to be kept as an amusement.” 

 

Pepper was shamed again. “I-I understand. I apologize for mentioning it, but I had to know. Seeing you has brought back those fond memories. Tell me you don’t remember them fondly?” 

 

“If I said there were not fond memories, that would be a lie. But I’m not going to backpedal. I’ve moved on. You should too.” She says trying to cut off that line on conversation. “If this continue much longer, I don’t think I can stay for the rest of lunch.

 

“Just a bit more, please. Have you moved on, truly?” She frowned. “I’ve not been able to. Not really. I loved you, you know.” She looked like a child that had their favorite toy taken. In a way she was. 

 

“Don’t….” Maria warned low.

 

“Who, might I ask? You were so devoted. Who took your heart away?” She wanted to know who could take the once lovesick Maria away from her. 

 

Maria shook her head. She wouldn’t answer that. She didn’t want to be so callous as to leave Pepper sitting there like a fool. Even after she had used Maria the way she had, Maria wasn’t the vindictive type. “Phil tells me you have two kids?” 

 

Pepper smiled at this and she nodded, she knew she wasn’t going to get that answer, which meant is was someone in the town. She could find her. She could see what took Maria’s love from her. But at least she had something akin to closure.

 

“Yes. Anthony junior and Maria. Little Tony seems to follow after his father with his fascination for all things mechanical. He loves the trains.” She laughed fondly. “And Maria is such a little lady.” She grinned. “Nothing like her namesake.” She winked playfully.

 

After that, the mood lightened considerably. Pepper didn’t mention their past romance any further but Maria had a feeling it wasn’t completely dropped. Pepper was a good woman, but she had a possessive streak that most wouldn’t have suspected from the prim and proper lady.

* * *

The lunch turned out better than Maria had anticipated. She bid farewell to Pepper and Phil with a smile and she returned to the jailhouse to finish up the work she had for the day. Her work day ended with only one drunk and unruly summons and she returned to the Rose with only a bloodied nose and some light bruising under her eyes. She ignored the ache in her nose when she saw Natasha crouched in front of the bar, cleaning the front panel and the brass foot bar of the bar. She was kneeling, the long slit in her skirts showing her dark stockinged legs underneath. Her heart was in her throat again. Before she could even really enjoy it, a couple of boys Maria didn’t recognize cat-called at Natasha.

 

“Hey!” One of the guys stood up from where he was seated a couple tables away when she didn’t respond. “Hey, gawgeous, while you’re down there….” He chuckled lasciviously gestured lewdly to his genitals. Natasha ignored the man. She was used to men being rude to her but the regulars knew she wasn’t ‘for sale’. This idiot just didn’t know any better.

 

The girls in the Vermilion Rose that sold ‘their services’ did so of their choice and when they chose not to, they would stop. They were never questioned under Natalie’s roof. Most of the women that worked for Natasha worked odd jobs around the town in other various establishments that Natasha also owned. She had proved herself a very capable entrepreneur.

 

Natasha was the woman all the men wanted and none had ever caught her eye. Of course, Maria now knew the reason why. She watched the man and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Natasha still ignored his remarks. 

 

Maria could tell the man was getting irritated. “Hey, whore, I’m talking to you!” He growled and hiccuped.  “How much for you to suck my cock with that pretty mouth of yours?” He made the mistake of going to touch her. 

 

Maria moved on instinct. 

 

He didn’t even make it far to brush against the fabric on her blouse. Maria grabbed the back of his head by his hair and yanked down. He hit the floor with a loud thud. He clumsily made his way to his feet, cursing. Maria insinuated herself between the redhead and the man. Natasha stood up behind Maria and wrapped her arms around Maria’s middle. The man glared at Maria, sizing up the competition.

 

“You should watch your mouth, fella. My husband is rather protective of me and I’m told most people wouldn’t want to piss off Captain Jack Hill. Would you?” Natasha said cooly, nuzzling against Maria’s shoulder comfortably. Maria felt the the heat rise in her and settle in her stomach but she stayed ready to react, still and stone-faced. 

 

The man’s face slightly paled at the mention of Captain Jack Hill but he shook his head. “No way that’s Jack Hill. He was a half-breed. Father was a injin-lover.” The man laughed at what he thought was an obvious lie. The other two men tried to get their friend to quiet down and leave the good Captain and his wife alone, but he 

 

Maria’s expression darkened. “Quarter native, you bigoted fuck-face.”  Her muscles tensed. She knew Natasha had her arms around her in part for the cover story she came up with and in part to hold her back from seriously hurting that drunk fool who didn’t know what he was getting himself into. “Keep talking, I fucking dare you. The coyotes won’t find enough of you to even shit out.” Natasha squeezed her tighter.

 

“I’m gonna make your woman my personal whore. She’ll know what a real man is.” The man grinned and Maria saw red. Natasha’s grip loosened. She knew what was going to happen.

 

The drunk was fool enough to make the first move. Maria made a point of only reacting once provoked physically. The lunged at Maria and she sidestepped to avoid his clumsy approach. She kicked her foot out on the side of his knee and he crumpled to the floor with a howl. She was going to make sure he learned.

 

She wasn’t in the mood for playing with him as she had with those drunks her first night in town. She was angry. He had disrespected Natasha. He had insulted her family. He fucked up.

 

Maria stomped on the same knee she had just kicked and he howled again. He made a move to grab at her leg to try to throw her off balance but she dropped, her knee landing hard on his upper chest, close to his throat. His eyes bulged and his face began to darken as his air supply was slowing being cut off as Maria applied harder pressure. She cocked her arm back but this time she didn’t hold back.

 

She was quick and efficient.

Just like the last time the fury took over.

* * *

 

**_The air had been filled with the sound of cries and screams. The woods were dark now. It was shortly before dawn and the air was cold and heavy with the stench of fresh blood. It had been one of the bloodiest encounters of the war. It hadn’t even been a real battle. It was a scouting excursion gone wrong; a quarter of the company had been captured. Half of that had been viciously slaughtered and the others were tortured for information. The ambush had occurred in the late afternoon._ **

 

**_The Captain had been furious. He made sure the rest of his company were safe and when night fell, he left on his own. They only realized their Captain was gone when they heard blood curdling screams and attempted gunshots erupting in the distance a few hours later._ **

 

**_When the remainder of the company found their Captain, they all stood in silent shock. He was on his knees, tomahawk in one hand and hunting knife in the other. They had been the only things remaining of his family. The blades glinted copper in the moonlight. Bodies littered the ground around him and the coppery scent was overwhelming there. The blood, still warm, made the Captain steam in the cool morning air. He looked otherworldly; hellish even._ **

 

**_He spoke no words, only pointed towards where the prisoners we kept. There were 12 still living of the 25 who had been captured. They found the deceased in a shallow grave nearby. They sent a messenger off to their regiment and their injured and dead were collected._ **

 

**_The Captain had gone into a battle frenzy, like those stories of the Berserkers from Scandinavia. He had snuck into the camp and began taking out enemy soldiers, one by one. He bided his time for a good portion of the night; waiting for a man or two to go off to relieve himself. It had been quiet. It wasn’t until the last few enemy soldiers remained that it had become a raucous affair. He was too close for rifles. The Captain had been quick and efficient but the dying screams of those last few were loud and agonizing._ **

 

**_They had given the Captain a medal of honor for that bloodbath._ **

 

**_‘To Captain Jack Hill!’ they’d toast._ **

 

**_He had saved lives but had taken so many more. They’d put his picture in the paper because it was such an astonishing achievement. He was seen as a hero to his side, but when he looked in mirror, he saw a monster._ **

* * *

  
  


Maria was hunched over the prone figure of that fool of a drunk. She was now pounding away at his face with her fist. The red fury began to clear and her fist slowed. Her knuckles had split from the beating. The man’s face was just a mass of bloodied tissue and bruising. He wasn’t moving. She shifted off of him, her shoulders heaving to catch her breath. She could feel the eyes of the other occupants on her back. She didn’t dare look at Natasha. She felt shame and her face burned with embarrassment. She felt the man for a pulse and she released a sigh. He was still alive, thankfully.

 

She cast a look to his friends. “You’ll want to fetch a doctor for your friend.” She said horsely. She stood up, her head beginning to pound. Her legs shook. The adrenaline starting to wear off and she swayed. Maria felt strong arms wrap around her middle again and she turned her head to see Natasha’s beautiful red hair. Natalie had herself pressed against Maria’s back to steady her on her feet, her face between her shoulder blades. Maria felt her lips move and a soft muttered, “Thank you…” was given. 

 

“Monsters don’t deserve thanks, Nat.” Maria replied in a hoarse whisper. She felt Natasha shake her head.

 

‘You’re no monster. You’re just a human with a past and your own demons. Sometimes we can’t change the way we react to certain situations, as much as we might want to.” Natasha pressed her lips against Maria’s right shoulder blade. Maria’s heart leapt. Natasha wasn’t scared of her and Maria hadn’t ever felt more elation.

  
  



	5. Soldiers and Cigars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Natasha drink with Angie and Peggy.  
> And a little bit of Phil and Clint being boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than I would like, but with what I'm hoping getting into writing next, it was the best place to leave off.  
> Let me know what you think? Any suggestions? Any ideas? Let me know!  
> And again, thank you for reading!!!

~1870~

 

Natasha held Maria snug as her breathing returned to normal. Maria watched how the fool’s friends apologized all over themselves for their friend. They apologized that he had disrespected Jack’s wife. They fell over themselves saying they had been soldiers in the Union and they heard about Jack from someone that had been in his regiment. They explained their friend had been on the other side and they had met him after the war. They looked like whipped puppies as they awaited the doctor to arrive.

 

“Sheriff Hill, this is the fourth time this week.” The doctor shook his head.

 

The fool’s fiends all looked scared out of their minds. “Y-You’re the sheriff here, sir?” One of the former soldiers asked.

 

Maria looked at him; her blue eyes cold. “I am. I will make it simple, boys. When your friend is awake and well enough to be moved, you will bring him to the jailhouse where he will be charged with assault. His money will pay restitution to Natalie and he will leave town. He will not be welcome back. And if he finds himself in my town again, I believe he shall find that I won’t be so accommodating.” She warned them. Still going with the ruse Natasha had started earlier, “He’s lucky I didn’t kill him for trying to touch my wife.” That word caught in Maria’s throat and it thrilled her in a whole new way. The men all nodded.

 

Maria turned in Natasha’s grasp, wrapping her own arms around her in the role of the protective husband and kissed the top on her head. The doctor looked at them, his eyebrow raised questioningly, knowing they weren’t married but not saying anything, he directed the men to carry their friend. “Get some rest, sheriff. Your _‘wife’_ I’m sure will appreciate you takin’ it easy for one night. You’ve been workin’ hard since you got here.” He said with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

 

After the doctor and the men had departed, Natasha and Maria were left alone in the quiet, their arms still wrapped possessively around each other. When Maria realized this, she blushed and took a step back. “I _beg_ your forgiveness.” She said sheepishly, casting her eyes to the floor.

 

Natasha laughed. “I think we’re past forgiveness, Maria. We are _‘married’_ now, after all.” She gave a lopsided smirk.

 

Maria laughed and shook her head. “No, _Jack_ and _Natalie_ are married.” She lifted her hand to ghost her fingertips over Natasha’s cheek. The redhead leaned into the touch. “Maria and Natasha, however…” She gasped sharply as Natasha closed the distance between them again, wrapping her arms around Maria’s neck and pulling her into a bruising kiss. Maria’s head spun and before she could lose herself in the sweetness of Natasha’s soft lips, the door to the bar swung open and they both nearly smacked their faces together as they were startled. ‘ _Careless’,_ Maria chastised herself. It was still too new and they were both too cautious to let anyone else see them like this.

 

Angie, the waitress stood looking a bit confused before her face brightened up and she smiled wide. “Natalie!” She said cheerfully as she glided across the floor towards the pair. “Oh, and Captain Jack! Nice to see you again.” She smiled at Maria before hugglie Natalie tight.

 

Natasha’s cheeks were dusted with a light pink that Angie didn’t seem to notice and she smiled at the woman. “Hello, Angie.” Natasha looked at Maria. “Seems you’ve already met.” She said knowingly with a sly smirk. “But do you remember when I told you about one of my girls had done the same as you?” and Maria nodded tentatively. “This is her wife, Angie.” Natasha smiled.

 

The smaller brunette clapped her hands together. “Ah! You’re the captain that English mentioned!”

 

“English?” She thought about it a moment. There was only one English person she had met in Hollowridge so far. “Peggy?” Maria questioned.

 

Angie smiled fondly. “You got it.”

 

“I didn’t realize Peggy was short for Margaret…” Maria choked back a chuckle and eyed Natalie suspiciously. “It seems I’m in good company.”

 

Almost as if by magic, Peggy pushed through the storage room door carrying a small crate of fresh bottles for the bar. “I far prefer Peggy, thank you.” She laughed. “Angie, good, you’re here.” Peggy smiled lovingly when she saw her wife but it shifted when her eyes landed on Natasha and Maria. “Sheriff Hill, I suppose you’ve met my wife Angie.” She cut her eyes at the redhead and the shorter brunette who both looked anywhere but at the British woman. “I told them I would not keep their little games from you.” Peggy set the crate on the countertop and removed one of the bottles. “Natalie had Angie work the diner today during your lunch.” Peggy spoke firmly, her eyes locked on the two. Natalie huffed and Angie’s cheeks began to flush. “To keep an eye on that woman that sashayed into town like she owned everything.” Peggy tucked the bottle under her arm. She wiped her hands on a rag she kept in her back pocket and returned it as she walked out from behind the bar. “Natalie and I are both rather skilled at getting a read on people. It’s a skill I picked up in the military; came in handy quite a lot.” She joined the three over by one of the tables that had 4 clean glasses already set out there. “Sometimes, I will admit to being wrong with my first impressions, but let’s say my impression of that Stark woman is not good.” She began pouring the amber liquid into the glasses on the table.

 

Maria’s brows furrowed tightly together. “So you sent Angie to keep an eye on me?” She turned to Natasha.

 

Natasha smiled sheepishly. “Not you, no.” She replied, picking up one of the glasses. “They say that Stark does whatever he pleases to get what he wants and rumor has it, his wife does the same.” She downed the whiskey and Peggy refilled the glass for her. “They make quite the pair.” She said, her voice tinged with something new. “This could happen a number of ways. I needed to get an idea of which way it is likely headed.” Natasha’s green eyes met Maria’s blue. “She isn’t done. I know that and I’m sure that you know that, as well.” A smirk found it’s way to her inviting lips. “It’s something I’m sure you are familiar with. Phil says you were her paramour for a year! Truly?!” Natasha mocked shock.

 

“Phil needs to keep his big mouth shut...” Maria picked up another of the glasses and drank the contents and Peggy readily refilled the glass. “Or otherwise occupied where we can’t hear him speak…” She implied crudely. “About a year, yes.” She nodded. “Pepper likes to keep her ‘pets’ happy. Being young and foolish helped me to ignore her demanding nature. I won’t lie. It happened. Am I proud of myself?” She sighed and emptied the glass again. “Not particularly, no. And I am sure you’re correct, she will be up to something. She doesn’t take rejection well.” Maria’s eyes darkened. She would have to be on guard. She knew Pepper. The strawberry blonde was resourceful and smart. If she set out to do so, she would find out that Natalie Rushman was the woman of Maria’s affections. Pepper could use her power and influence to really royally fuck things if she so desired.

 

Natasha hummed a sound of amusement. It had been quite a long time since there was any sort of real excitement in the small town, but since Maria arrived things had definitely livened up. It brightened her mood considerably. She wanted Maria to stick around. She wanted Maria to stay for her. She dared to let the thought slip into her mind that she wouldn’t mind if that cover she came up with earlier might actually come true someday. The thought made her cheeks begin to burn and her breath hitched. Natasha coughed to hide the falter and she was reasonably sure no one had caught the sound. She was brought out of her rare fantasies by the sound of Maria’s voice.

 

“I’ll have to come up with something. Dealing with her without an approach is a bad idea.” Maria grumbled, mostly to herself. Natasha watched her and she couldn’t help but smile at the look of concentration on Maria’s face. Maria caught her gaze and she blushed. She cleared her throat and looked away. “Perhaps I should see how much longer the apartment above the jailhouse is going to take.There would be little reason for Pepper to be snooping around the Rose, if I’m not staying here. None of you need the type of trouble she can bring.” Maria shifted her weight nervously.

 

A tug of dread pulled at Natasha’s stomach when Maria’s suggested not staying at the Rose any longer. She had become accustomed to seeing the brunette every day. She wondered if she wasn’t staying there, how often she would see the taller woman. Ah, those hints of doubt seeping into her consciousness. That was one of the reasons why she never got involved with anyone since coming to America. Well, not really involved. The one-night stands with a one of the women she employed happened every now and again. If Maria liked her, she would still find a way to see her every day. The logical part of her mind knew that, but that fear she carried from Russia liked to catch up with her in the worst ways. She could never get really comfortable.

 

“What if she thought you were married?” Natasha asked tentatively.

 

Maria shook her head. “She wouldn’t buy it. That is information Phil would have given her and if she thought it was withheld, he would be in trouble as much as me.”

 

“What if it wasn’t announced? No one knew?” Her plea a little more desperate than she would have liked. ‘ _Snap out of it, Romanoff’,_ she scolded herself. But Natasha did kind of like the idea. They had used it earlier and it had worked out. But she did suspect that Pepper Stark was a little brighter than a few drunks.

 

“The only way it would work is if I really got engaged or married.” Maria swallowed the words with a little difficulty. This was a terrible time for her imagination to be running wild.

* * *

 

The four women ended up seated around the table, drinking and talking. Peggy and Maria found common ground with the military. Peggy had done the same and Maria knew she could discuss it with her. They talked about that incident in the woods and the scouting party that went wrong. Peggy admitted to knowing the story rather well. She didn’t push for details. She knew what had been done. Maria felt Natasha’s hand slide into her lap during the story and she squeezed her leg reassuringly. Maria told them that tomahawk and that knife were safely tucked away in her belongings in her room. She mused aloud if she should carry them on her belt to ‘keep the peace’ better. They all shared a chuckle.

 

Eventually Peggy brought out the cigars she and Natasha were quite fond of and they took it outside. They were sitting on the porch, blowing smoke rings and drinking whiskey. Angie just laughed at her wife and the cautious lovebirds and took care of bartending for the night. She was happy to let them have an evening to relax.

 

Maria had her feet propped up on the railing, stretching out comfortably in the cooling evening air. She had forgotten the tinge of pain in her nose as the warmth of the whiskey made her extremities tingle and become numb. She had a content, slightly inebriated smile smeared across her lips as she took a drag from the cigar.

* * *

 

“So, Phil.” Clint said, rolling over in the bed to bump against the other man.

 

“Yes, Clint?” Phil pried an eye open to look at the pianist.

 

“How long do you think we have until everything implodes?” Clint asked quietly.

 

“You’ll have to elaborate. There are many ways, several situations in this town could go sideways.” Phil chuckled.

 

“The Starks. Are they going to try and take down the town? Everyone is wondering. Railways aren’t usually out to take care of the little guys…” Clint asked bluntly.

 

“To my knowledge, Tony wants to work with everyone as best as he can to make sure everyone is amenable to the arrival of Stark Railways. Since he’s been seeing that Rogers kid…” Phil leaned to press a kiss to Clint’s already kiss-swollen lips. “He’s become far more the humanitarian. If he can keep that young man happy, he will.”

 

Clint smirked after the kiss. “Good. I don’t want to have to move again. I’ve been plenty happy right here.” He said before rolling onto his front and deftly making his way onto his knees, throwing a leg over Phil, settling himself against the older mans groin. “Now, for this one you’re the bull. You need to _get me off_ , stud.” He spoke grinding against Phil.

 

Phil chuckled and grinned up at the dirty blonde man. “With pleasure.”

  



	6. Natasha and Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Natasha finally get some time alone.  
> (Most of it is implied, but still a bit risque.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticed a few names I recognized on the list of kudos. I want all the other BlackHill writers know how my I appreciate them and their craft. Whenever I get stuck, I take a break to read a few stories, it usually helps get things moving again, so, you guys are awesome. Thanks for doing the thing. 
> 
> Also over 1000 views already? I wanted to update as a little celebration, so it's a bit short again.  
> This had been one of my better fictions.
> 
> Hell yeah. Thanks, guys. You are all awesome.

  
  


~1870~

  


Peggy took her leave awhile later, leaving the other two with each other. They were both deep in their cups and missed the amused smirk on the English woman's face.

 

Maria remembered that first night she was in town and how the roof accessible outside her window would be perfect for stargazing. She suggested it to Natasha and much to her surprise, Natasha thought it was a lovely idea. The sun had been down for several hours and it was getting close to midnight by the time the pair made it up there.

 

Maria was stretched out on her piece of the roof, a goofy inebriated smirk on her face. She glanced over at the redhead. Natasha was sitting up, taking another long drink from the bottle of whiskey and Maria’s heart felt like it stopped. She looked relaxed; truly and fully relaxed. It wasn’t that Natasha looked tense all the time. She carried herself with a cool nonchalance. But Maria hadn’t seen her this peaceful looking before.

 

Maria didn’t realize she was staring until Natasha caught her and a mischievous smile curled her lips. “Staring? Why, Maria!” The redhead scolded in a playful tone. The captain startled, looking away trying to recover even a scrap of her dignity. “One might think I have the answer’s to all life’s questions on my face with how intently you’re staring.” The smile softened and she slid closer to the tall brunette.

 

Breathing suddenly became far more difficult. “Maybe you do, Nat.” Maria’s voice cracked. “Maybe I’m the only one that can see them.” The words were hoarse and quiet.

 

Natasha looked down at Maria, her smile still soft. “Sweet, beautiful, wonderful Maria...” She whispered. “...Intelligent, strong, resourceful, and very, very drunk Maria. You’re saying crazy things.”

 

She leaned down to press what was meant to be a chaste kiss to Maria’s lips, but that idea went out the window as soon as the contact was made.

 

Maria had waited a long time for a kiss like this one. This was more than she had ever received from any of the women in her youth; even Pepper. This kiss was raw and intense. It felt like Natasha was laying everything out for her. She kissed her like her life depended on it.

 

The emotion was overwhelming. Maria let out a stifled sob and Natasha pulled away to look at her. The redhead above her held her breath. Maria reached her hands up, shaking, to frame Natasha’s face. “I don’t believe in God, but something brought you to me and I don’t deserve you. You're too good.”

 

Natasha pressed another kiss to Maria’s lips. “I am anything but good, Masha.” Maria puzzled a moment over the diminutive but she didn’t comment. “I have my own demons that I’m sure will catch up with me sooner or later.” She rubbed her thumb over Maria’s cheek. “Russia was not good to me. It was not good to my family. We were put into a position of…” She seemed to search for the words she wanted. She chewed on them.  “....’Indentured servitude’. When we were done with our allotted time of service, we were foolish enough to think all would be well and we could walk away from the work they had us do.” Her smile was sad and distant. “My family members were systematically hunted and slaughtered, one-by-one.  I was spared because I was in France at the time. My mother managed to get a message out to me by carrier bird. When I received the note, I fled immediately. I changed my name and went as far as I could. After the war here, things were pretty chaotic, so I just slipped away into anonymity and traveled west.” She knocked in the wooden boards of the wall. “They’ve not found me yet.” She laughed ruefully. “Mother, father, brothers, sisters, cousins, uncles, aunts; our branch of the family, executed. They went through all that trouble, they won’t stop until they’re finished.”

 

Maria quietly listened to Natasha. There was more to that story than she was telling her, but it is one step at a time. Natasha never pushed her and she would offer the same courtesy. The Russian woman would open up more when she was ready. Maria’s fingertips ghosted across the redheads face, wiping away a stray tear that Natasha hadn’t even realized was there.

 

“My father and mother were killed too. I-I know that’s not really the same thing, but, I can at least understand a little of that... despair.” Maria murmured. “I was an only child; just my parents and me. So I really can’t understand how hard that must have been. They were killed when I was young, so I only remember so much. Mom was half-native and Dad was English descent…Mom looked more like her Native mother and some people didn’t like it.” There was a wisp of remembrance behind her surprisingly blue eyes as that thought trailed off. “The Coulson’s… um, Phil’s parents. They, uh, took me in after that.” Maria shook the memories from her head and positioned herself into a seated position.

 

Maria stumbled in her head over what to say next but before she could say anything else, Natasha gave her a small smile and straddled her lap, wrapping her arms around Maria’s neck and giving her the best embrace she’d ever had.  Her face was gently nestled between Natasha’s breasts and the redhead began to run her hands up into Maria’s hair, almost cradling her head, pressing her in more firmly.  It was arousing and incredibly safe feeling, all at once. “Enough talk for now, Maria. There is plenty of time for that later.” When Natasha’s grip slackened, Maria pulled back some to look up at her. She was greeted with a hungry kiss.

 

“Wow…” Maria whispered when Natasha leaned back to catch her breath. The Russian gave her a satisfied smirk.

 

“Wow, huh?” She leaned to bite gently at Maria’s earlobe. “If you thought that was good…” She breathed into her ear, the hot air making Maria shiver. She connected their lips again, her teeth grazing Maria’s lower lip. She sucked on the lower lip lightly before she pulled back again. “Would you like to take this inside? I’m sure passersby might enjoy the view, but I’m not really in the mood for a show.

 

Maria could only nod eagerly. Her mind was quickly turning into a puddle of hot desire. She almost whimpered when Natasha removed herself from her lap. Maria bit back the whimper and she followed Natasha towards the window that lead to her room. By the time Maria shuffled over the roof to the window, she was greeted with the lovely view of Natasha slowly unlacing her corset.

 

Maria had control of herself with every other woman she had ever been with, but that control seemed to vanish when she looked at Natasha. The redhead continued to slowly unlace the corset. She was taking great enjoyment from Maria’s expression as she deliberately took her time. She knew she had the brunette’s rapt attention. Maria managed to not fall through the window. She closed it securely behind them and locked it, drawing the curtains. Maria moved to reach for Natasha and she was tutted and directed to sit on the bed. She complied and Natasha went back to slowly removing her corset. After the corset came her blouse and her skirts, until she was left standing bare before her.

 

Maria didn’t think she could breathe at that moment. Natasha’s skin beautiful and porcelain. Her hips swayed as she moved over to Maria, placing a leg on either side of her, she pushed her back against the bed. She just looked up at Natasha, her eyes gleaming dark with every ounce of desire her body had. Maria’s hands slid over the smooth skin of her thighs to rest on her waist and she wanted to memorize every inch of the redhead's body with those fingertips. She felt the raised marks of old scars that had mostly faded and the curve of her hip bones. She took her time running her hands over everything she could reach from her position. Natasha let her. She smirked down at her until that familiar glint was back and she pressed her warm core against Maria’s lower abdomen. A groan escaped Maria’s throat before she could stop it and any control she thought she had was gone. Maria’s hands went to working the buttons of her own shirt, wanting to feel her skin-on-skin. A husky laugh came from Natasha as she went to assisting Maria in her fury to get unclothed as quickly as possible. Soon, Maria was as naked as Natasha was and the shorter woman looked on admiring the view before her.

 

Maria gave a smug smile. “Like what you see?”

 

Natasha’s smile mirrored hers. “More than I could possibly express.” She said as she returned to her place straddling Maria, pressing her wet center against her again. “What did I say about talking? I’m going to put that mouth of yours to better use.” Natasha purred as she leaned down, giving Maria another kiss, hot and full of untold promises.

Maria smiled and a shiver ran up her body again. “With pleasure.” She said as she rolled them over on the bed so she was above Natasha, between her legs, and connected their lips again in a fiery kiss.

* * *

 

Neither of the women got much sleep that night. They spent that night learning where the other like being touched, what made the other moan or gasp, what made the other bite their own lip to keep from screaming.

 

They had collapsed against each other after the sun had began to creep over the horizon. They got maybe an hour of uninterrupted sleep before they knew they had to get up. Peggy was an early riser and if Natasha was too late, she knew she knew Peggy would spread all sorts of scandalous, albeit likely true, rumors. She would happily take the teasing from the women she now considered her family, but today was not that day.

 

Natasha reluctantly untangled herself from Maria. The brunette protested vehemently until Natasha soothed her with several deep kiss and promises of what would come later on. So with a satisfied, lopsided grin, Maria hummed her agreement and let her lover leave undeterred.

 

Natasha hurried to her own rooms to change before she was caught wearing only Maria’s shirt that looked like a short dress on her. She closed her room door behind her and a smile took over her features. “Finally.” She whispered to no one and she went off to get ready for her day.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Dress to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria wants to impress Natasha, but things don't go the way she originally plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry this took so long. This has been a rough month.  
> Rugby season started and there has been some family stuff happening.  
> Feel free to shoot me a message on tumblr to remind me to update at http://wolf-of-the-morrighan.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think!  
> If you have any suggestions, drop me a comment or a message on tumblr.  
> You guys are awesome.
> 
> p.s. not beta'd, so mistakes our my own.

~1870~  
  


Maria ended up falling back to sleep after Natasha left. Her exhaustion allowed her to slip into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

_ “Little one, it’s time for dinner.” A woman with dark hair and tanned skin spoke to a small girl, no more than 5 years old .  _

_ “Yes, ma.” The little girl spoke obediently and followed her mother inside the house.  _

_ The two sat around a small table, digging into a dinner of venison and root vegetables. The little girl eyes a carrot before popping it in her mouth and chewing it. “Pa’s late.” She spoke a matter-of-factly. _

_ “He shouldn’t be much longer. He just went to town for supplies. He said he had to stop by the Coulson’s on his way home but he would be back before sundown.” The girl’s mother smiled at her daughter and the little girl nodded. _

_ They ate in pleasant silence until a loud crack broke the calm. _

_ A gunshot. And then two more. The girl’s mother stood up so quickly, she knocked over the chair with a clatter. The little girl looked up, confusion coloring her features. Her mother looked at her and tried to smile gently at her again. Another gunshot and her mother visibly jumped. She moved over to a rugged portion of the wooden floor and tossed aside the piece of carpet, revealing a trap door to a crawl space. “Dear, I need you to go down and stay there. Be silent. No words, my little love. No sounds. Do this for me, my good girl.”  _

_ The little girl began to look a bit distraught now but she nodded to her mother's request and climbed down. Her mother smiled and handed her a bundle wrapped in elk skin. “Keep that close and only use one of them if you really need to.” She kissed her daughter on the forehead.  _

_ “I love you, Maria.” She whispered as she stood up to close the hatch. She replaced the rug neatly as she heard a small voice and she stifled an anguished sob. _

_ “I love you too, ma.”  _

_ The mother smoothed her hands over her skirts and left the cabin. Little Maria heard the door close and there was silence for what seemed like forever but she didn’t make a sound. An indeterminable amount of time later, there were several shots and a woman’s scream from almost right outside the cabin. _

_ She buried her face in her hands. She heard men laughing. She crawled to the darkest corner she could find and curled up around the elk skin covered bundle. She heard what sounded like the cracking of wood and the braying of their small farm’s donkey. She heard all manner of noises come from the various farm animals her parents kept; none of them were normal. She stayed resolutely silent, just like she promised her mother.  _

_ “Didn’t they spawn an offspring?” She heard a gruff voice ask. _

_ “I thought they had.” Another voice replied. _

_ “I ain't seen no half-breeds ‘round.” A third voice added. _

_ “The only one I ever seen ‘round here is this whore.” A fourth and by far the most hateful sounding voice spoke sharply. _

_ Maria heard a dull thud like someone dropped a sack of seed. If she were older, she’d be surprised she could hear their words because of how loud her heart was beating in her small chest. She would remember those voices for the rest of her life.  _

_ “Forget it. Even if they did, it won’t last long all the way out here alone. The snows will be here soon.” The fourth voice stated finally. She heard all the voices laugh and within a few minutes she heard the sounds of horses galloping away.  _

_ Little Maria remained in the crawlspace, silent. She doesn’t know how long she stayed there but the light the could be seen from between the floorboards disappeared and eventually reappeared. The light had been back for a long while before she heard hooves again. She heard a familiar voice yelling and an anguished scream escaped the man. It was Robert Coulson. Their closest neighbor and her fathers best friend.  _

_ “Maria!!! Where are you!?” He cried out for her. “God, Maria, please be okay.” He sobbed. “MAAAARIIIIIAAAA!!!” He yelled with everything he had and she couldn’t stay quiet anymore. She wailed out for him. _

_ Robert had located her within minutes and wrapped her securely in a blanket he found in the house and hurried them out of the house. He covered her face with the blanket so she wouldn’t see what was left of her mother and the farm animals. He kept her close as he returned to his horse and rode back to his home.  _

_ Robert and Julie Coulson took Maria Hill in and cared for her as their own. Phil, their son, helped. He looked after her like a big brother would and when Maria was sent to school, they came up with the cover that she was Julie's sister's daughter. A sister that  recently passed away from consumption, or so their story went. _

_ No one questioned where the adorable little girl with big blue eyes came from when they saw her with the Coulson’s. She could have truly passed as blood kin to Julie. Maria didn’t smile for a long time though. But her adopted parents were patient and good to her. They kept her safe. As safe as she could be from the memories that haunted her. _

* * *

 

Maria’s eyes shot open. Her sheets clung to her body uncomfortably from sweat and she heaved a big sigh. The same nightmare that had haunted her for so long. She rubbed absently at her eyes to stop the stinging of unfallen tears.

“Shit.” She muttered, rubbing the heels of her hands into her eyes. She tried in vain to fight the tears that always followed. She never told Robert that she had seen her mother there, one last time, as he hurried her out. What was left hadn’t even looked human. 

Maria slid out of the bed and went over to the bowl she used to wash her face in the mornings. She poured fresh water from a pitcher on the table and splashed her face to try and clear the images from her head. She rubbed vigorously and sighed. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes and darkening love bites on the base of her neck. The former soldier looked like shit and she thought back over the events of the night and she smiled. She looked like hell for all the best reasons.

Maria finished freshening up and began to dress. Luckily, she was able to hide the love bites under the collar of her shirt. She smiled at the sight of them affectionately. Her mind drifted to the gorgeous redhead that had left them there. Could she really be so lucky? Could she ask the smaller woman to be hers and hers alone? Her face burned at the thought. She'd never considered a settled life to be within her grasp before, but she was getting so far ahead of herself, she felt silly. She felt like a bumbling teenager again. 

The brunette buttoned the last of her shirt and being satisfied with the marks being covered, she slipped her charcoal grey waistcoat on over the dark blue shirt. Running a brush through her tangled locks took a couple of minutes longer than normal but she soon had it tied neatly back, finishing her outfit off with her officers hat. When she was sufficiently pleased with her appearance she left her room, locking it safely behind her and headed downstairs. She took her time getting ready because she wanted to look her best. Maria wanted to impress Natasha. Which now that they had been intimate, seemed silly, but she knew now that Natasha actually liked her she was going to actually court her. Which started by consulting a map of the territory. She located a lake that would be about an hours ride outside of town. She left the Rose quickly, without anyone seeing and she headed to the stable where her poor old mare was kept. 

On the way to her destination, she was pleased to see the terrain becoming a bit more lush than the dusty town. Hollowridge may have been out of the way, but it had a decent location in regards to resources. Maria dismounted and began her search. She was pleased because within a few minutes she had found several different types of wildflowers. After a while, she had a colorful bundle of different flowers that she tucked away gently in her saddle bag. 

She was tightening the straps on her bags when she heard the neighing of a horse about 100 yards to her right.  Immediately Maria went on guard and drew her hunting knife, crouching low she went towards the sound. She made her way silently through the underbrush and trees until she made it to the edge of a small clearing. In the clearing was a small wagon with a horse connected. Upon further inspection, there was a figure leaned against the wagon wheel on the ground. The only thing discernable was the familiar color of blood and the stench permeated the nearby area. Maria didn’t hesitate. She sheathed the knife and called out.

“Hey! You there?” She called before stepping out into the clearing, to be safe. The figure startled and lifted its head. It was a young person, maybe 21 or 22 years old. Maria stepped out and held up her hands to show she had no ill intent. “Are you wounded?”

The person looked at Maria, brown eyes full of fear. “I am...” Their voice was weak but still alert enough. “...But, I...” They closed their eyes as if to sleep and trailed off. Maria’s instincts kicked in and she rushed to their side and gave them a quick look over. It looked like they had been wounded somewhere on the torso but their shirt was too stained to tell exactly where. 

“Stay with me, kid.” Maria spoke loudly and the young person opened their eyes again and inhaled sharply. “Come on. We need to get you to the doc.” Maria worked quickly and set the stranger up as comfortably as she could in the back of the wagon. She whistled for her old mare and jumped up onto the wagon bench. The mare came through the trees and she tied the reins to the side of the wagon. She directed the horse pulling the wagon towards town. While they were going, she kept placing a hand on the young person's shoulder to keep them coherent. She sped the horse pulling the wagon along and her mare kept up admirably. They were back to Hollowridge in 45 minutes. Maria pulled the wagon up outside the doctor’s shop and yelled for someone to be ready for the wounded. The kid wasn’t responding to her nudges anymore. 

She didn’t wait for assistance to get the kid out of the wagon, she picked them up gingerly and slid down smoothly out of the back. She carried them inside and the doctor directed her to one of the cots to the left of the front door. He quickly discerned where the wound was and he went to work. “You’ve done your part.” He spoke to Maria as he pour a liquid over the kid’s stomach to clear the blood away. “Go on and get yourself cleaned up. Your clothes look to be likely ruined from the blood, Sheriff.” 

Maria knew she wasn’t going to be of any help to the doctor now and she exited the shop. She secured the horse with the wagon to a post and retrieved her mare, starting back towards the Rose. As she walked along, holding the reins, she opened one of the bags and groaned. The flowers had not survived the rough ride back. The ruckus the wagon and her yelling had made caused a few onlookers to pop their heads out of the nearby shops. There were hushed whispers and a few startled gasps. Maria looked down at herself and frowned. ‘ _ Well, this outfit is bound for the garbage’ _ , she thought to herself. She thought that maybe she could get back to the Rose and changed before she saw Natasha but that was ruined when she saw that familiar redhair exit the diner that Angie worked. She had heard Maria’s voice shouting for the doctor.

Maria’s brain couldn’t even work anything out at that moment. She would have never thought that Natasha dressed to impress Maria. All she knew was Natasha was dressed up nicer than she had seen her up to then. Her corset and skirts were a dark red with black accents and the outfit was finished off with a parasol to protect her porcelain skin from the harsh sun. Her hair fell in loose curls down her back to her shoulder blades and was pinned back at the sides, showing off her delicate features. When Natasha looked around and saw Maria her features immediately went from passive to concerned and Maria remembered she was covered in the young strangers blood. 

Natasha rushed quickly over to her and gave Maria a once over with her eyes before determining that blood wasn’t actually from the brunette. “What the hell happened, Jack?” She couldn’t keep the concern from her voice. 

Maria sighed. “I made a ride out to the lake about an hour out of town. As I was getting ready to come back, I found a wounded kid; can’t be more than 20 years. Brought them back as quick as I could. Doc is with the kid now. I just hope I wasn’t too late.” Maria gave a weak smile.

Natasha looked up into her face with an affectionate expression. “You’re a good person Jack Hill. I don’t deserve to know you.” She ran her hand up the taller woman’s arm lightly. Her affectionate expression changed to a smirk.  “I’m glad you were there to help them, don’t get me wrong, but what on earth were you doing all the way out there?” She chuckled. “Picking daisies?” Natasha chuckled at her own dumb joke.

Maria looked down at the ground and she blushed a little. “Sort of…” She said, turning to her horse. Natasha abruptly stopped laughing and her expression became a bit confused. Maria opened one of the saddle bags and reached a hand in to pull out the remains of a few flowers. “I went to find flowers. For you. I wanted to bring you flowers. But they were fucked up in the hurry back.” The former soldier suddenly felt a bit silly.

Natasha looked away for a moment. “You went to pick me flowers?...” She looked back to Maria and the flowers in her hands. “...You still want to ‘see’ me?” She asked quietly. 

“Of course I do, Natalie.” Maria smiled warmly. It was different seeing the redhead act shy.

The redhead quickly went on her tiptoes, a hand against the brunette’s chest, and pressed a quick kiss to Maria’s cheek. “Thank you, they’re beautiful, Jack. No one has been this thoughtful before.” She tooks the remains in her hands and ran her fingers over the broken petals.

Maria chuckled softly. “I can’t believe nobody has brought you flowers before.” She scoffed. Natasha quirked an eyebrow at the brunette.

“Men have brought me flowers, but they’ve been from a florist. None took the time to pick them himself.” Natasha looked up with shining green eyes. “Now, I would happy to give you better ‘thanks’ but you’re a bit of a mess and this is a new outfit.” She gestured to the dark stains on Maria’s front. 

Maria couldn’t help but smile at Natasha. She was still so worried about the poor kid she brought to the doctor, but the redhead had taken her mind off her worries so easily. “You’re right. I was headed to take care of…” She gestured to herself and they shared a small laugh. They bid farewell for the time being, Maria went to change and Natasha went back to her errands. 

* * *

In the Hollowridge Inn’s second floor suite, from behind a pair of opera glasses,  a strawberry blonde woman gave a predatory grin. Mrs. Stark sat back in her chair next to the window and gave an amused laugh. She knew she would find the harlot that stole her Maria’s heart away. Pepper now knew it was that bartender that had Maria’s affection. Now all she needed to do was figure out what she was going to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, foreshadowing perhaps?.....


	8. Favors and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria finds out who the young stranger was and she gets a new deputy. Tony throws a bit of a tantrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer, it seems. I hope it makes sense. I have a few ideas and I think it's going to be good.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Any ideas, let me know. I'll see what I can do!

~1870~

  
  
  


Maria returned to her room and changed her clothes. She peeled the soiled clothes off and disposed of them. She wanted to get back and check on the wounded kid that she had brought back to town. She dressed in a fairly nice pair of brown trousers, white shirt, and a ruddy brown colored leather vest. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and made sure the bruises on her neck were sufficiently covered again. She left her room to go back towards the doctor's shop.

 

When she exited the door to the saloon proper she saw the familiar face of Tony Stark lounging in a chair with his dirty shoes propped up on a table. He was smoking a thin cigar and casually swirling a glass of what looked like whiskey. “Jack.” He said dropping his feet to the floor with a thud.

 

Maria responded with an exasperated, “What do you want, Tony?”

 

Tony tsked. “Is that any way to speak to an old friend?” He feigned offense overdramatically. “Don’t answer that.” He sniffed the liquid in the glass and drained the contents before setting the glass on the table. “I’m looking for that, uh…” He looked around the bar, silently judging everything and he snapped his fingers. “... pretty redhead. They say she’s the one to speak to in regards to owning things in this town.”

 

Maria’s brows knitted together. “How do you mean?” 

 

Tony barked out a laugh. “Apparently, she owns the deeds to half this town. If Stark Railways is going to come anywhere near this town, she’s the one I need to talk shop with.” He slapped his hands together, the cigar hanging from his lips. “So, have you seen my next mistress lately?” 

 

_ ‘Classic Tony Stark.’  _ Maria thought to herself and she laughed. “She’s not going to be your mistress, Tony.” She scoffed and he gave a pout.

 

“Oh come on. She might be. You don’t know.” He whined.

 

“You’re not her type.” Maria went to move past the railway tycoon and he reached out to stop her. 

 

“Money is everyone’s type.” He smiled lasciviously, his hand on her arm. 

 

“Are you implying she’s for sale, Tony?” Maria was beginning to get angry and she pulled her arm away.

 

“Everyone has a price,  _ Jack. _ ” 

 

“Tony, if you imply one more time, that she is in any way going to sleep with you for any amount of money…”

 

“I’m not implying. I know. Money makes the world go ‘round. And I have enough money to make it spin for me.” He sniffed indignantly. “Now before you start making threats, I’m not as dumb as you might think I am. If you want to touch me, you’ll have to go through my  _ friend. _ ” Tony clapped his hands again and a tall, broad shouldered and muscular young man walked into the saloon, a friendly smile plastered to his lips. “Jack Hill, meet Steve Rogers, my bodyguard.” Tony smirked smugly.

 

The blonde young man smiled at Maria and offered his hand for a handshake. “Pleasure to meet you, Captain. I’ve heard the stories. We need more heroes like you.” His eyes shone with admiration and Tony sighed. It was fairly clear the young man had no intent to use those muscles against Captain Jack Hill.

 

“Damn it Steve, can’t you at least bluff once?!” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jack, Steve is my….” He seemed to search for the best word. “...paramour.”

 

Maria couldn’t help but laugh as she shook Steve’s hand. “Nice try, Tony.” She returned his smirk although the smugness was only marginally present. “But be that as it may, I’m no hero, Steve. People are dead because of me.”    
  


“That may be sir, but more people are alive because of you. Sometimes doing the right thing doesn’t feel like the right thing.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

 

Tony cleared his throat, a big pout on his face. “I don’t mean to drag you from your drooling over the good Captain, but I’m right here!”

 

Maria barked out a laugh at that and Steve’s face turned red as he turned away from Maria to Stark. “Tony!” He tried to hide his embarrassment, but failed. “....I wasn’t drooling.”

 

Tony hadn’t changed much in all the years since Maria had last seen him. The money has kept him perpetually 16 years old. “Well, boys, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have business to attend. I am the sheriff. If I see Ms. Rushman, I will be certain to tell her you wish to speak with her. But be on your best behavior, Stark. I’d hate to have to throw you in lock up.” Maria thought the two were actually kind of cute with each other. Tony actually seemed happy instead of the miserable asshole he was a decade before. 

 

Tony and Steve looked at Maria when she spoke. The admiring shine was back in Steve’s eyes and Tony just gave his signature eye roll., Peggy was coming into the Rose for the start of her shift as Maria was leaving so there was someone there to make sure Tony didn’t break anything. When Maria got outside she headed directly for the doctor’s shop.

 

Maria knocked softly on the front door and opened the door quietly. The doctor looked up at her from his place behind a desk. “Jack, good, you’re back.” He said softly, standing up and walking over to meet Maria partway. “You got that poor child here just in time. I was able to clean them up and get the wound closed. It was a gunshot wound to the abdomen that luckily missed any vital organs. They are very lucky you came along, Sheriff.” 

 

Maria felt relief wash over her. “Have they woken up yet?” She wanted to know what happened.

 

“Not yet, but I think they should wake up soon.The wound wasn’t very severe, but they lost quite a bit of blood. They’ll probably be dizzy for a while.” The older man evaluated.  Maria nodded and decided to stick around for a while to keep an eye on the stranger. 

 

A couple of hours later the stranger let out a groan and cracked open their eyes. Maria jumped up to keep them from moving too fast and tearing their stitches. “Hey, kid, easy now.” She knelt down by the cot. “You want some water?” The kid nodded slightly. Maria managed to water them without spilling too much and without choking them. Their head fell back tiredly. 

 

“Thanks.” Their voice was a bit hoarse. 

 

“No problem, kid. I’m Sheriff Jack Hill and I’m told you got pretty lucky I found you.” Maria gave a lopsided smile. She pulled a wooden chair over to the side of the cot and took a seat. 

 

The stranger gave a strangled look and reached a shaky hand up to feel that their shirt was covering their chest and they let out a long sigh. Maria quirked an eyebrow at this and it clicked.

 

“Let me start over.” Maria made sure the doctor was not within earshot and leaned closer. “My name is Maria “Jack” Hill. I am sheriff of this town and you’re safe here. From whatever you’re running from, you have my word.”

 

The stranger gave a small smile. “Daisy... Johnson.” The young woman croaked out. “But I go by  Schuyler* , you could also call me Skye.” The wounded girl looked relieved. 

 

About that time, the doctor walked back into the room to give Skye a check over. Maria gave Daisy and reassuring smile and a quick wink. “The boy seems to be doing fairly well, good job doc.” Maria stood up from her chair next to the cot. “I’ll come back later to check in with you and Schuyler again.” 

 

The doctor nodded and he turned his attention to Maria. “Actually sheriff, I have a favor to ask. I would go myself, but I can’t leave this young man alone. My son and niece are actually coming in to town, but they are coming in from the city. They are fine on the railway by themselves, but I would prefer they not take a stagecoach here unaccompanied. You might have cleaned up town, but outside of town, as proven with our patient here, it’s not as nice. I was hoping I could ask you to go meet their train and bring them back here? I know it’s a big favor to ask, but I would greatly appreciate it, Jack.” 

 

Maria thought about it for a few moments. “I wouldn’t be a very good sheriff if I let them travel through dangerous territory alone, but I'll need to find someone to keep an eye on things while I’m gone. When are they due in?” 

 

The doctor smiled brightly. “Leopold and Jemma will be arriving Saturday in Grandgate. The ride by coach takes two days from here. You’d need to leave tomorrow morning to get there on time.” He sighed happily. “I haven’t seen Leopold since he was but a boy. His mother was British and we divorced when he was still small. She moved back to Britain, Scotland specifically I think, and took him with her. She recently passed away, so he sent me a letter asking to come to America and assist me with my practice. He’s been in medical school.” The doctor beamed proudly. “His cousin has apparently studied with him at home and is quite the prodigy herself. Jemma’s parents passed away in a house fire a few years ago so my ex-wife took her in. They’ve apparently been rather inseparable, like twins” The older man was excited about the arrival of his guests, but Maria wondered how much two young people would enjoy the isolated town.

 

Maria and Daisy listened to the man ramble about his son Leopold and his niece Jemma for a while until Daisy drifted back to sleep and Maria excused herself to go get ready to leave in the morning. She stopped by the jailhouse to check if any new notices had come in and to make sure everything was still in good order. The post had come by and there were a few new notices of outlaws wanted in the territory but nothing urgent. She pinned them up on the board next to the door and looked over the faces and their listed crimes. The notices seemed fairly standard but one jumped out at her; Ian Quinn. The man was wanted for robbery, extortion, assault, and murder by the U.S. Marshals. The drawing of the man looked a bit like someone of Tony Stark’s kind; rich and unwilling to get his hands dirty. He looked too well groomed to be a notorious outlaw. The arrogance in his face made Maria uneasy and she made a mental note to remember his face.

 

Sheriff Hill was finishing up at the jailhouse when she heard the door behind her open. She turned to see Steve Rogers standing there with a goofy smile. “Hello again, Mr. Rogers.” She said smoothing out one of the posters and pinning it to the board.

 

“Sheriff Hill, I was hoping I’d find you here.” He gave a bright smile.

 

“What can I assist you with?” 

 

“I was actually hoping I could assist you, sir.” He shuffled his feet a little. “I asked Tony about the state of things in town and he mentioned that you were the only law enforcement. If Stark Railway’s is going to be coming through here, the territory needs to be safe or else we’d be having to deal with robbers. A sheriff needs at least one deputy. I would be honored if you would allow that to be me.”

 

Maria was a bit dumbstruck by this. Steve; this almost-stranger, wanted to be her deputy? “I’m not sure what to say, Steve. You’re right, I could use some help. Hell, you couldn’t have come at a better time actually, but aren’t you working for Tony?” Maria asked, adjusting her vest a bit. 

 

Steve smiled warmly again. “My relationship with Tony is purely personal. I’m not involved with his business.” The blonde blushed lightly. “I don’t agree with the way he carries on some of his business practices and it has caused some… issues. So I just keep out of it. That is for the best.”

 

Maria couldn’t help but laugh. She knew what Steve meant. Tony could be very ruthless when it came to his business and if Steve was as good-natured as he seemed, he likely wouldn’t take kindly to it. “I think we’ll get along fine then, Steve. But you don’t think the town's interests and his might not clash?”

 

“I expect they might. I will face that choice when the time comes but I believe in doing what is right. I expect Tony is trying a new approach to business here.” Steve commented. 

 

Maria gave a wry smirk. “It sounds like he is still trying to sleep his way into contracts.” She laughed a little more bitterly than she intended. “It would be karma coming around that he tried to sleep with the woman I’m trying to court now.” She sighed and took off her hat, thinking about Steve’s request again a few moments while she brushed the settled dust off the old faded dark blue slouch hat. The gold colored tassels were frayed and not quite gold anymore. “I accept your offer Steve and I hate to do this so quickly but you’ll have a chance to keep the law while I make a trip to Grandgate to pick up the doctor’s kin.” She leaned against the old wooden desk top and fixed Steve with a serious look. “Are you sure you still want to offer to be my deputy?”

 

Steve grinned. “Of course! Sounds like you don’t have much of a choice at the moment, but I appreciate you being willing to leave the town in my hands while you’re gone. That means a lot.” His blue eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. 

 

“Well, I suppose we’ll see how happy you are about it when I get back. I should be back sometime on Monday, if all goes well. I’m leaving tomorrow morning. It’s pretty simple, honestly. Answer any summons to disturbances. Maybe patrol around a bit and check in on the storekeepers.” Maria chewed on her lip and was suddenly very interested in the dust on her boots. “And I’d like to ask if you could check in on Miss Rushman at the Vermillion Rose for me.” She placed the hat back on her head. “She is important to me.”

 

Steve chuckled. “I understand and of course I will. I left the Rose when she came back so Tony could talk whatever business he needed to. I could see why you would fancy her. And don’t worry, I’ll keep Tony from actually trying to sleep with her.” 

 

“I appreciate that Steve, thanks. I have to go get a bag packed and get a coach ready for in the morning. I’ll see you before I leave though.” Maria said, walking past Steve and patting him amicably on the shoulder. 

Maria was walking back to the Rose when she heard a loud crash coming from the saloon. She took off in a sprint to get there and before she could climb the stairs of the porch, Tony Stark came tumbling through the swing-doors. He landed on his back, staring up into the face of Maria Hill. A trickle of blood dripped from his nose and he groaned. “You were right Hill.” He grunted, trying to roll over to get to his feet.

 

Before he could completely return to his feet a furious Natasha burst through the doors behind him and she stopped cold when she saw Maria. Her temper soothed and she looked down at him with cold eyes. “I am happy to talk business, Mr. Stark, but that does not involve you touching my ass.” She looked up at Maria and a faint smirk appeared. “I’m a happily  _ married  _ woman. Next time I won’t be so polite.”

 

Tony coughed a groan. “Hear that Hill? Married...” He spit out a bit of blood from his cut lip. “She’s your type.”

 

Maria wondered why Tony always got mouthy when he had the lower hand. It always ended him up in a worse position than he was in before. Of course, he got mouthy when he had the upper hand too. He really really hadn’t changed much.

 

“I certainly hope I am Jack’s type.” Natasha snapped. “It would be a poor marriage if I wasn’t.” She used Tony as a stepping stone to move to Maria and wrap her arms around her middle. Natasha turned her face away from Tony and Maria could feel her shake with laughter silently. 

 

Maria sighed. “What did I say earlier Tony?” 

 

“You said a lot of things earlier, but I imagine that you are referring to ‘you’re not her type’ and ‘be on your best behavior, Stark. I’d hate to have to throw you in lock up’.” He managed to get to his feet without toppling over. “Now I know why.” He sighed. “Ms. Rushman, I apologize for my behavior.” His apology was in the very typical Tony tone of voice that made everything he said sound sarcastic, but that fact that he was apologizing was an improvement upon the old Tony Stark. “If I knew you were married to Hill I would have tried harder.”

 

_ ‘Ah there he is. Same old Tony.’  _ Maria gave Natasha a squeeze and gently removed the redheads arms from around her. The brunette gently guided her away from Stark to the other side of the porch and stood in front of her protectively. “You know Tony, I may have done you wrong when I was younger but I wasn’t the only one to do someone dirty in that situation. So be mad at me but leave Natalie out of this.” 

 

To his credit, Tony looked genuinely ashamed for a moment. “Sure, but I stayed and dealt with my sins. You ran, like a coward--” Tony was cut off by a hand connecting with the side of his face. Pepper had come from seemingly nowhere and had slapped her husband so hard his vision swam. “What the hell, Pepper?!”

 

“I told you to play nice, Anthony. I have always turned a blind eye to your countless indiscretions. You didn’t want me then so I found someone who did. You were just upset she took your ‘possession’ from you. You’re mad now because your new ‘possession’ is enamoured with her because she’s a fucking hero.” Pepper let out a sob. “And I’ve done the same to Maria. I’ve been a jealous and petulant child who lost their favorite toy. God, what is wrong with me?” She whispered hoarsely. “Please forgive me, Mar-...Jack.” The strawberry blonde turned to Maria and Natasha; the brunette still positioned defensively in between the other two.

  
  


“You’re right Pepper. You’re  _ always _ right. “ Tony huffed. “ _ Jack _ has unwittingly caught Steve’s admiration. He didn’t do it on purpose.” He plopped down in one of the chairs nearby. “I know that. It’s not like Steve is in love with  _ him. _ ” He almost growled.

 

Pepper took a seat next to Tony. “As I know that it is silly to try and rekindle something that has been gone for so long. I just didn’t want anyone else to have what I couldn’t. I’ve been selfish.” She swallowed over a lump in her throat, her face looked a bit paler than usual. “We both have, Tony.”

 

Maria was surprised. She wanted to believe that ‘old dogs’ could learn new tricks, but she knew the pair. She wanted to believe what she was seeing but something deep inside was nagging at her to distrust it. For the time being, she would stay on her guard but she would play along. She gave a smile to the two aristocrats. “Glad to see you both growing. I think you’ve been punished enough Tony.”  _ For now, _ she mentally added. “And Pepper, we’ve already talked about this. It’s all done and in the past and forgiven. Nothing new to forgive.” 

 

Pepper gave a strained smile. “So married? Why didn’t you just tell me before Jack?”

 

“Our wedding was a very private affair. As is our marriage.” Maria bluffed this like a champ by snaking an arm around Natasha’s slim waist. “I didn’t feel it was necessary to tell you. I apologize if you feel lied to, but it is our concern. We’ve only told people when it has become a necessity. It’s a bit of a secret.” She leaned to press a soft kiss to the top of Natasha’s head and Natasha snuggled against her. 

 

“A secret the two of you are now privy to.” Natasha gave the two a smile. “Please do not make us regret where we have placed our trust.” The pair did not know that smile hid untold danger. Maria did not even know how serious Natasha was when she spoke those words. She could make them regret crossing her and make it look like an accident. 

Perhaps she would tell Maria more about her family soon.

 

* * *

*Schuyler is a pronounced Skyler, which I thought was a good ‘male’ name for precious Daisy/Skye.


End file.
